10th Boss of the Belmonte Famiglia
by Jasmine831
Summary: Hello, my name is Kaylee Kaneshiro and I happen to be a normal teenage girl...NOT! Why you may ask, well it so happens that these strange men in black suites came bursting into my house saying that I am going to be the next Mafia Boss of the Belmonte Famiglia . And what does my mom do, well she actually encourages me to become the next boss! Full Summary inside. OCxUndecided
1. Prologue

**10****th**** Boss of the Belmonte Famiglia**

(A/N Okay this is my first story so please go easy on me. Just a heads up, the flashback is a really long (in my opinion .) though it has some humor in it J Just hope that you readers find it kind of funny _ Another warning, there will be cussing (in the flashback though :P ) And again please go easy on me. And Please Review and Enjoy. \(^o^)/

**Full Summary: **Hello, my name is Kaylee Kaneshiro and I happen to be a normal teenage girl…..NOT! Why you may ask, well it so happens that these strange men in black suites came bursting into my house saying that I am going to be the next Mafia Boss of the Belmonte Famiglia . And what does my mom do, well she actually encourages me to become the next boss! You must be thinking, "What kind of mother encourages her own child to become the next Mafia boss!?" Well, the type of mother that oh so happens to be the daughter of the current boss of the Belmonte family, meaning I am the granddaughter of a mafia boss! My life seems to get worse since gramps (should I even call him that?) wants me to go to Namimori, Japan so that I can not only train to become the next boss with a famous hitman by the name of Reborn, but to become friends with the next Vongola Boss. Why did my life have to turn upside down?

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Supernatural, and Adventure

"Tsuna" Regular Speech

"_Tsuna_" Flashbacks

'_Tsuna_' Thoughts

* * *

**Prologue**

In San Francisco, California, the next future boss of the Belmonte Famiglia was waiting for her flight at the San Francisco International Airport. She sighed and turned her head to look at her mother who was just coming back from the ladies room. Watching her mother approach thousands of thoughts ran through her head. '_I can't believe that I am going to Japan, especially to train to become a mafia boss,'_ shaking her head at the thought she could hear the woman at the information desk, "Now departing, Plane 241 for Namimori, Japan."[1] Once this was said, Kaylee stood up with her luggage and walked towards her mother.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye mom," she spoke sadly. Her mother looks at her then chuckles, "You saying goodbye like that makes it seem like this is the last time we will see each other again." Kaylee looks up at her mother when she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her, "This is more like, I will see you later." With that said her mother smiled gently. "When you arrive in Namimori, a member of the Belmonte Famiglia will be waiting for you to take you the tenth's house."

Hearing about Vongola's tenth generation boss made her a bit worried. '_I feel so uncomfortable just thinking about living in the same house with another future mafia boss_.' Julie looked at Kaylee's face and knew that she was lost in thought since she was looking in a different direction. Seeing this she smiled and touched her daughter's shoulders, immediately bringing Kaylee out of her thoughts. "You should get going before you miss your flight now," Julie said while she tucked a strand of hair behind Kaylee's ear, then she smiled at her. When her mother said that, Kaylee's eyes widened and yelled out, "I completely forgot about my flight!"

And with that said she quickly gave her mother a goodbye hug and ran off with her luggage towards the gate. Somehow, Kaylee managed to trip falling flat on her face. As she got up, she glared at her poorly tied shoelaces while muttering under about how stupid shoelaces were and continued to her destination. As Julie watched her daughter leave, she giggled at her daughter's little misfortune as a thought came into her mind, _'Please be careful, Kaylee.' _After a few minutes passed, Julie began to leave the airport.

As Kaylee was in her seat waiting for the plane to take off, she began to remember what happened just two days ago.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I'm home!" yelled out a very flushed Kaylee as she walked through the front door. "Oh, welcome home sweetie. So, how was school today?" her mother asked while she was stirring something in a pot. Sighing heavily, Kaylee replied with anime tears in her eyes, "One word mom, terrible. I had so many tests today, not to mention that I most likely failed my English and Math test. And, well Daisy made me confess to Jacob since I had a crush on him since freshman year, and I got rejected in front of a lot of people too! It was so humiliating! And it is really hot outside I thought I was going to faint."_

_Julie looked at her as if what she said wasn't that bad, well about the rejecting part. "Well, I did tell you to study since I got a call from the school that you had some tests. Also don't worry so much about being rejected, there's plenty of fish in the sea."_

_Kaylee's eyes widened a bit as she replied, "But mom! I really don't see the point in studying for English and Math since whenever I do study them, my test results are way worse than usual. And I know that there are plenty of fish in the sea. It's just that I got rejected in front of so many people. Plus I've been rejected so many times and I still haven't had my first boyfriend yet!"_

_Julie, being quite oblivious to her daughter's problem spoke cheerfully with flowers in the background, "Well, isn't that a good thing? The whole, never having a boyfriend thing. It just shows that you're saving yourself for that special someone. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age before I met your father."_

_Kaylee was absolutely flabbergasted as she thought, 'She is clearly not listening to me. Honestly, it just makes me think how dad even fell in love with her.' Shaking her head, she began running upstairs to put her bag away. As she began to reach the top of the stairs, she somehow tripped on a pencil that sat 'innocently' on one of the steps, causing her to fall back._

_"SHIT! THAT FUCKEN HURTS!" she yelled out while rubbing her head. Hearing the loud thump and the cussing, Julie went to check if Kaylee was alright._

_Looking up, Kaylee saw her mom staring at her as she spoke softly, "Do you want an ice pack for your head sweetie?" The thought of having an ice pack on her head did not sit well with her since she hates the cold, but it was better than having a large bump on the head. "Yeah, that would be great mom," she said while slowly getting up. Smiling brightly at Kaylee, Julie said, "Alrighty then, I'll get the ice pack from the garage. The food is ready, so why don't you go to the kitchen and eat. I made your favorite~."_

_Just the thought of ravioli made Kaylee's mouth drool as she descended from the stairs and ran towards the kitchen. As she began serving herself some (and when I say some, I mean A LOT) of ravioli, when suddenly her front was burst opened (and by burst open, it was actually broken down) by three men in black suites._

_Kaylee was so shocked that she dropped her plate of ravioli (a/n: NOOOOO! What a waste of perfect ravioli. _T^T)_ while her mother came rushing in at the sound of her door being broken down._

_Once her mother entered the room the said men bowed their heads when the saw her and they said, "E 'molto bello vedere voi signora Julie." (Translation: It's very good to see you Lady Julie)_

_Julie looked at them coolly as she spoke, "What are you three doing here in the United States, in my house no less? Alfonso, Giovanni, and Carlo." Of course, hundreds of thoughts were running through Kaylee's mind. Though one she repeatedly kept thinking was, 'How does mom know these guys?'_

_Seeing her confused look, Julie said, "I know them from Italy." Sadly, she didn't see that Kaylee was even more confused with her explanation. Come on, who would ever expect that their own mom ever went to Italy being called 'Lady Julie' nonetheless._

_"Well you see Lady Julie," spoke Carlo, "the boss wants your daughter to become the next boss of the Belmonte Famiglia." Three words ran through Kaylee's mind and those words were, 'what…The…HELL!?'_

_As Julie was about to reply, Kaylee voiced out her thoughts, "How can you three expect me to be a boss? I'm not fit to lead; in fact I've never been able to lead anyone before! And what the hell is a Belmonte Famiglia anyways?" With that said, her mother looked at her then at the three men in black suites. "Well Kaylee," she began to speak, "I think it's time I told you about my side of the family." And thus began the long story about how her mother's history and all about the mafia._

_2 hours and 37 minutes later_

_Kaylee began to speak slowly, "So mom, you're saying that you originally lived in Italy and you are the daughter of a mafia boss that so happens to be my grandpa. And that said grandpa wants me to become the next mafia boss of your side of the family…. Does dad even know about this?" _

_"Yes, your father does know, I didn't want to keep secrets from him so I decided that I should tell him everything and being the best husband that he is, he accepted me for who I am," her mother said while gushing out tears of joy. "And I must say I am very happy that papà (Trans: dad) choose you to become the next boss. What I am most proud of is that you will be the first female boss in the Belmonte Famiglia history."_

_"We too, are happy that you will be the first female boss in Belmonte history," two of the Belmonte members said while also gushing out tears of joy._

_"…..WHAT KIND OF MOM ARE YOU!?" Kaylee yelled out while standing up abruptly from her seat. "You shouldn't be proud that gramps wants me to become involved in deadly stuff! You should be calling the police saying that there are three mafia members in our home! Besides, even if I do become a mafia boss, what can I do when I don't have leadership skills! I don't even know how to fight that good either!"_

_"You don't have to worry about your leadership and fighting skills since that is all taken care of Decima," Alfonso spoke as he stood up from his chair._

_"W-wait a minute! I don't want to be a boss of a mafia group!" Kaylee spoke hurriedly. "I am afraid you have no choice signorina, if you refuse then you will be consider a traitor to your own blood. And we will have no choice but to kill you." Giovanni spoke in a robotic voice._

_'Sc-scary!' thought Kaylee obviously scared of the thought of dying. "Aren't you going to say something mom! How can you just stand back and have them tell me, your own daughter, that if I refuse that I'm going to be killed!" she yelled out while flailing her arms around. _

_"Well, that's just how life is dear," her mother spoke in a cheery voice, "I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't killed people who want me dead. Plus I am very happy with my life right now since I had you and Satoru."_

_"….At times I question your sanity mom." Kaylee spoke in an exasperated tone. Turning to look at the three Italian men, she began to speak in a defeated tone, "I guess it won't be that bad to be a mafia boss. Surely beats being killed by your own family members."_

_With that said the three men stood up and Carlo said, "Excellent, you have two days to prepare yourself to go to Japan." Nodding her head she replied, "Okay…Wait, why am I going to Japan!?"_

_This time it was Alfonso who spoke, "I told you that your leadership and fighting skills will be taken care of. The reason why you are going to Japan is because you will be taught by a famous hitman named Reborn, who is also currently teaching the next future boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Also, boss wants you to become good friends with him to continue our alliance with the Vongola Famiglia."_

_Biting her lip, Kaylee asked, "But where am I going to live? And what about the other things I need. Not to mention I need to still continue school."_

_"That is all taken care of," the robotic speaking man said as he continued to speak. "We have already sent a letter to Reborn saying that both of the bosses from the Belmonte and Vongola Famiglia requested that you are to live with Vongola's next boss."_

_Elsewhere~_

_In the Sawada household in Namimori, Japan, our young hero known as "No-Good Tsuna", was having a pleasant dream of his crush when he was suddenly awoken (and by awoken, well he gets hit in the face) by our favorite hitman, Reborn._

_"Ow, ow, ow!" cried out Tsuna while touching his now swollen cheek. "Why did you hit me Reborn?!" yelled out Tsuna being quite upset from being awoken from his dream._

_"Ciaossu, I was trying to wake you up Tsuna," stated Reborn in a matter-of-fact-tone._

_"But why, it's five and I was having a nice dream too," Tsuna said while crying animatedly._

_"….You were having a dream about having a date with Kyoko at the park right 'No-Good Tsuna,'" Reborn said with a slight smile on his face._

_"H-how did you know," cried out Tsuna while clutching his head. Reborn just stared at Tsuna for a few seconds before replying, "I told you before that I can read minds."_

_'That's right,' thought Tsuna obviously disturbed about the idea of someone being able to read his mind. "Anyways, I forgot to tell you that I got a letter from both the 9__th__ Vongola boss and from the 9__th__ Belmonte boss," said Reborn while he mysteriously pulled out the letter from nowhere._

_Tsuna, being not only shocked by the fact that Reborn got a letter from two mafia bosses, but also cause Reborn actually forgot. "How could you even forget something like that!? And what does the letter say anyways!"_

_"Even I can forget things too Tsuna, plus it was my nap time when I got the letter. As for what is in it, well it says that the next 10__th__ generation boss of the Belmonte Famiglia will be living with us since Ennio wants me to also train his granddaughter to become an admirable boss. He and the 9__th__ Vongola boss also want you and his granddaughter to become good friends so that the Famiglia's alliance can continue," said Reborn while wearing what seemed like a college professor costume. "So later when Mama is awake, I'll tell her that a new pupil of mine will be living with us."_

_"…EHHHHHH!? But I told you before that I don't want to be a mafia boss!" wailed Tsuna as he clutched his head. "Plus where is she going to sleep anyways!?"_

_Reborn just stared at Tsuna as if he was the stupidest person in the world. He then replied, "You have a guest room remember.[2] She can sleep there, also it would be a good idea to become good friends with her since the not only is the Belmonte Famiglia ranked as the 5__th__ strongest Famiglia , but they are also the richest in all of Europe. Also she will be coming in two days."_

_Tsuna was shocked that his jaw practically hit the floor. "Sh-she's that important! And why is she coming so soon!" Tsuna said to a now sleeping Reborn who had a snot bubble coming out of his nose. [3]_

_Back to Kaylee's house~_

_Kaylee's mother stood up from her seat as she clapped her hands before saying, "Well now that everything's settle why don't you three stay and have something to eat."_

_The three men soon stood up before one of them spoke, "We would love too but we must get going. It was nice seeing you and Decima." They soon left through the door way, which sadly now doesn't have a door._

_Turning to look at Kaylee, Julie soon beamed at her while speaking in a excited tone, "Aren't you happy that you're going to Japan? You can now test how well you are in Japanese since you're taking Japanese AP."_

_Kaylee just looked at her mom before sweat dropping. "Shouldn't you be worried about, oh I don't know, our front door!" she yelled out while pointing at the broken door. "Also, since I have to go to Japan, what are you going to tell dad or Satoru when they decide to come home and ask where I am at!"_

_Giving her daughter a confused look, she tilted her head to the side before speaking, "Well as for the front door, I'll just go to Home Depot to get a new one. And as for those two, well I'll just tell them the truth."_

_She just stared at her mom with the "what the hell" look before saying, "It's sometimes hard to believe that you are actually my mom." Sighing, she turned towards the kitchen as she just remembered about the poor ravioli and the broken dish that were on the floor._

_End of Flashback~ (finally _)_

As the plane finally began to take off, Kaylee smiled to herself as she began to think about the positive things of becoming a mafia boss. _'Maybe it won't be so bad being the boss of a mafia group. Who knows, maybe I might even find someone special," _she thought happily to herself as she began to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

(A/N: I would like to apologize if Tsuna and Reborn seem a bit OC . Also, if you liked it so far then I am really happy T^T

As a thank you for those who read the whole prologue, here is my thanks to you *throws plush elephants to the readers* Please be expecting slow updates since I just started watching the anime and will soon read the manga. This story will be a combo of both the manga and anime since they seem quite different. *scratches cheek*

I might also right it in different point of views :/ Also, if you would like to see how Kaylee looks like, her picture is in my profile. I will also soon show links of pictures of her mom and older brother. That reminds me, you readers must be wondering were her older brother and her dad are right, well you ain't getting anything out of me :D

*runs off*

Oh, before I actually leave, please drop a review and tell me what needs improvement. Just be gentle or I'll cry like Lambo~San T^T Oh and before I forget, Belmonte means beautiful mountain.

Sayōnara! Until next time~ ;P


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. *cries in despair* At least I finished the first chapter. Also, I know that it was supposed to be OCxDino, but now I'm not so sure. I'll just let you lovely readers decide as you get to know Kaylee better, so for now it will be OCxUndecided. And also, i added some Japanese words just to show that they are talking in Japanese. Anyways, please forgive me for this hopefully long chapter. Review please /gets shot/ )

"Tsuna" Regular Speech  
'Tsuna' Thoughts  
**"Tsuna"** and **'Tsuna' English**

* * *

Chapter 1

The bells from the church can be heard as a wedding ceremony was in procession. The inside of the church was quite breathtaking. As the groom, Tsuna stood in front of the church waiting for his bride to come.

"I'm finally going to marry Kyoko-Chan. It's like a dream come true," said Tsuna as the doors to the church was opened where his bride was with her father.

Both the bride and her father began to walk down the aisle to where Tsuna stood. Turning around to face his bride, with his arms slightly raised. Tsuna then grasped her wrist together. She then released on of her wrist from Tsuna's grasp as she then lifted her vale, only to revel that, instead of Kyoko, it was Haru.

"Haru is so very happy, Tsuna-san." She smiled a smile that only women smiled when they are about to get married. (A/N: Sorry for the many "smiles" T^T) Shocked, Tsuna backed away from her and cried out, "Haru?!"

One fist pumping up in the air, Gokudera said, "Congratulations, Juudaime." Tsuna was a bit stunned to see Gokudera there. He then began to look at the people who have gathered to see his wedding ceremony. His eyes then landed on Kyoko who was smiling at him, quite happy that he was getting married.

"Tsu-kun, isn't it wonderful that you have such a cute bride," spoke Mama Nana with her hands close to her mouth as if she were about to yell.

Then, baseball nut quite surprisingly said, "You two look great together, Tsuna!" "I'm extremely emotional," Ryohei said with tears running down his face. And, not so surprisingly Dr. Shamal said, "Way to go pretty boy. I'd love to switch places with you!" (A/N: Pssh, as if anyone would want to marry him 3 *mysteriously gets hit by a book*)

Tsuna, with his arms out in a way that looks like his about to stop something that might charge at him, said "No, this is some kind of mistake!" And Kyoko, being the dense girl that she is, said in her sweet voice, "I hope you two are very happy."

"Kyoko-chan! You too?!" There was a somewhat purplish-blue depressing aura as a background for Tsuna.

Turning to look at the crowd with tears beautifully coming out of her eyes as there were twinkling stars around her as she said, "Thank you, everyone!"

Clutching his head, he cried out, "No! This is-." He then turned to run off, but a gun pointed at his back stopped him from leaving.

"I won't let you run in the face of the enemy. Give up and get married," said Reborn calmly as was wearing a priest costume.

Tsuna began backing away when Haru grabbed his arm. "Let's create a sweet and thrilling home, Tsuna-san." (A/N: Either I have a perverted mind or maybe she is actually implying on something 0.0 )

Crying and clutching his head at the same time, Tsuna yelled for the whole world to hear, "Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

Rising up abruptly from bed, Tsuna cried out for Kyoko before falling out of his bed. "It was a dream? Why did I dream that?" Tsuna then sat upright before continue his sad thoughts, "I thought I could get married to Kyoko-chan."

Suddenly, Tsuna gets hit be a green hammer on the head. "It's early, and you're being loud," spoke the famous adorable hitman.

Clutching the back of his head with his eyes closed cried out, "Reborn!" "I'm sure you were having a worthless dream, anyway. Haru may be the best for you." (A/N: I prefer her than Kyoko =_= )

"Why do you know what happened in my dream?" "I told you before, I can read minds. However, Sasagawa Kyoko is a good woman; she's well qualified to be the wife of the Vongola Famiglia's boss. If you can't confess your feelings for her, I'll take care of it for you," said Reborn while still holding his hammer.

"Wait, wait. What are you going to do to Kyoko-chan?" said Tsuna while waving his arms in a crisscross manner.

"There are many ways," said Reborn in a calmly mysterious manner. "You must be planning something pointless! Cut it out!"

Slightly amused Reborn spoke, "Then would you like me to use the Dying Will Bullet again?" His hammer, which apparently was Leon, then transformed into a gun.

"I don't want that either. I'd rather confess by myself." "Can you do it?" questioned Reborn.

Tsuna's eyes then turned to the left and with a very non confident tone he said, "Probably."

"Before you go to school Tsuna, you should check if Belmonte's room is clean and looking comfortable since she should be coming later on in the evening," stated Reborn as he walked off to go eat Tsuna's breakfast.

Tsuna then looked at where Reborn once stood was shocked. "I-I completely forgot!" He then ran towards the guest room to get it ready for the arrival of Kaylee.

* * *

Namimori Middle School

"Confess, huh? If I could pull that off I wouldn't be having problems." As Tsuna looked up he saw Kyoko who was about walk into the school grounds. Luckily for him, Kyoko saw Tsuna and turned to look at him before saying, "Ohayou, Tsuna-kun."

Being shocked that Kyoko had actually said good morning to him, and probably because he was thinking about confessing to her. "Kyoko-chan!"

'Has my chance arrived? W-What should I do?' thought Tsuna quite panicked at the idea of confessing to his crush. Running up to her, Tsuna then said, "Um, Kyoko-chan…" Before he could actually confess to her, (A/N: Psssh like that's ever going to happen =_= ) Tsuna saw a guy running to them. Said guy was yelling out, "Extreme Running!"

He then stopped in front of Tsuna and Kyoko in an awesome way, with dust behind him. Standing up right he then looked at Kyoko. "Hey Kyoko" "Big brother…But you left before I did," said the dense idiot girl.

Because he is so extreme is answer to his younger sister was, "Yeah, I ran around town once, jogging in the morning feels great." Ryohei turned his head to look at Tsuna as he asked, "How about it? You want to tag along, Sawada?"

Frantically waving his arms, he answered, "I'll pass!" He then ran into the school in fear that Ryohei might (pressure) ask him again.

* * *

In classroom 1-A

'I'll invite her to eat lunch with me first," thought Tsuna as he turned behind him as he looked at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan," Tsuna began to say when he was interrupted by Yamatomo.

"Hey Tsuna. Let's eat lunch together," baseball nut said with a grin on his face. "Yamatomo-ku-," began Tsuna, but was once again interrupted.

"I'm the one that's gonna eat with Juudaime! Don't invite Juudaime without permission, you baseball-maniac!" Gokudera said in a pissed off tone. In a somewhat sad tone, No-Good Tsuna said, "Gokudera-kun too."

A girl named Hana asked Kyoko, "Where do you want to eat today?" Dense girl replied, "Dunno. How about the courtyard?" Both Hana and Kyoko stood up with their lunches in their hands with Hana answering, "That sounds fine. The weather's good too." Then they both walked out of the classroom while Tsuna watched them leave.

Looking down sadly, Tsuna opened his lunch box to reveal a very cute lunch. It had rice with a pink heart in the middle, the small squids seemed to have smiles on their faces, all in all, it looked pretty good.

As the three boys ate their lunch, Yamatomo asked Tsuna, "Wait, you weren't planning on inviting Sasagawa, were you? Then, I'm sorry."

Before Tsuna could reply, Hayato interrupted him. "Is that true Juudaime? I'll cheer you on!" Standing up with is chopsticks in his right hand, he replied while waving his arms, "What are you saying? That's not it."

"I'm sure you'll do great Juudaime!" Tsuna's smart reply was, "No, um…. Besides, I'm just-" Again, No-Good Tsuna was interrupted by Yamamoto. "That's not true."

Squeezing what seemed to be bread with stuffing in it, Hayato then (surprisingly) agreed with Yamatomo. "That's right! Even if things don't work out, it's the fault of the women for lacking good taste!" (A/N: Stupid bakadera! My taste in men is quite fine! D: )

Speaking in a hesitant tone, Tsuna replied, "I-I suppose." "But women are just loud and troublesome," Gokudera said quite unknown to him that two girls were (stalking) staring at him.

Apparently, only Tsuna noticed them. "There's Gokudera-kun," stalker number one said to stalker number 2. "He's so cool and handsome," number two said.

Suddenly, a (fan) girl offered Yamatomo a lunch box that she made for him. And being the dense cute guy that he is, he said, "For me? Why? But thanks!" The girl then walked away so that she can have her fan girl moment.

Being quite oblivious to how girls feel about him, he turned to Tsuna and said, "Aren't the girls nice? They share their food from time to time."

'I forgot; these two are super popular,' Tsuna thought sadly. Being the friendly guy that he is, Yamatomo offered some of the lunch that the fan girl gave him.

Gokudera then glared at Yamatomo for a second before leaning towards Tsuna. "Juudaime! Have some of my bread too!"

Suddenly a tile on the floor opened to reveal Reborn on what seemed to be some rectangle coming out of the floor. [1]

The three young teens were quite shocked when they saw Reborn coming out of one of his secret passageways. "You sure are popular, Tsuna. To your subordinates," Reborn said in his usual cute tone.

Yelling out of embarrassment, "That's no better!" "Anyways, after school I want you to go to the stores to buy something for Belmonte."

Gokudera then abruptly stood up from his seat. "Belmonte!? What's a Belmonte doing here in Japan!?" Yamamoto just sat in his seat quite not understanding what they were talking about.

Right when Reborn was about to reply, Tsuna then spoke to him. "I've just noticed that you keep on calling her Belmonte Reborn. Don't you know her name?" Starring at Tsuna for a few seconds, he answer was, "Nope."

"H-how could you not her name!?" cried out Tsuna. "It's because it wasn't in the letter." He then turned to Hayato. "As to why a Belmonte is going to be here in Japan, I'm also going to train her to be an admirable boss. The only ones that know that Ennio had chosen his successor is Vongola's 9th, and those that Ennio trusts."

Gokudera then was looking at Reborn in a serious manner as he said, "But why would Belmonte's Boss chose a woman to become the next boss?"

Tsuna then looked at Gokudera with a worried look. "Well, why wouldn't he? Reborn said she was his granddaughter." Gokudera quickly turned his head to look at Tsuna while wearing a shocked face.

"That is where the Belmonte Famiglia is different," Reborn said as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamatomo, who was quite the whole time, looked at him.

Once he got their full attention, he continued. "In the whole Belmonte history, the second born child was always the one to become the next boss. The reason for this is because before the Famiglia was even created, the first born child would always be a girl and the second child was always a boy. So when the Famiglia was created, they made it tradition that the second child was to succeed the title as boss."

He waited for a couple of seconds for the information to sink into the boys' brains before he continued. "Ennio did have a son, but he died since he was born with a weak body, resulting in getting sick easily. So, Ennio had to rely on his daughter, Julie, to give him a successor. From what information I gathered, Julie's first born child was a boy, and a couple of years later she had a daughter. And since she ended up being the second child, she now has to become the boss of the Belmonte Famiglia."

Tsuna had a thoughtful look on his face before he said, "So, if they haven't made it tradition, would that mean that her older brother would have to become boss?"

"For once you are correct No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said. "Remember to buy her something to show her you want to be friends." Before Tsuna could reply, Reborn suddenly disappeared as if he were never there. Yamamoto began laughing before saying, "That kid sure is fast."

* * *

Namimori Shopping District

Tsuna was walking in the shopping district all by his lonesome self. 'In the end I couldn't confess to Kyoko-chan. Now I have to find something that to buy for that girl.'

As he walked, a couple walked by him discussing on what they should do for a date. Tsuna looked at the couple as they walked away. 'I'd like to link arms with Kyoko-chan on a date like that.'

His wish came true, though a bit shocked he turned to look at the culprit. "Hello Tsuna-san," Haru said in her usual cheery voice.

"Haru!" yelled out Tsuna. As he stared at her, he remembered about the dream he had. Waving his arms in a fast manner he said, "Why are you here?"

"Haru is out shopping. But meeting you here like this, it must be destiny!" Backing away from her he said, "Coincidence! It's just a coincidence!"

Haru then began to drag Tsuna along with her to whatever her destination is. 'It's not that I don't like Haru. She's just the first girl that's ever cared so much about me,' Tsuna thought.

They soon stopped in front of a cake store named "Cake and Bread." "This is it!" exclaimed Haru. "A cake store?" questioned Tsuna.

Leading the way into the store, Haru walked straight to were all the cake was at. "Wow! They look delicious!"

"You're going to buy cake?" "That's right. Haru determined that today is the once-a-month Haru Appreciation Day."

"Oh really," Tsuna sweat dropped then looked to his right to see his crush. "Kyoko-chan!" 'I'm so lucky to meet her in a place like this,' Tsuna thought dreamily. He soon realized that since he is with Haru, that Kyoko might get the wrong idea. 'No. It's not good! Kyoko-chan will think I'm on a date with Haru!'

Haru then turned back to look at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, can you handle fresh cream?" Sweat dropping, Tsuna began to back away when he said, "I…um…I'll pass."

She then turned towards him and asked, "Why? The cake here is delicious." "Well, I have to pass." Tsuna then began to walk towards the door. 'I need to get out of here,' thought Tsuna slightly panicked.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun." Going into 'panic mode,' Tsuna turned towards Kyoko and began waving his arms. "I, um, Kyoko-chan- This is…"

Closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds, she opened them and walked towards Tsuna. "Uh- This is- Once a month!" A bit shocked at her small outburst, Tsuna's smart reply was, "Uhh!?"

Holding up her newly bought cake in front of her with a faint blush on her cheeks, she said, "I decided that, once a month, I'll eat as much cake as I like. It's not like I'm eating three pieces a day!" (A/N: No one asked . )

"I see." The depressing aura once again, has become Tsuna's background as he thought, "No one asked you that.' (A/N: Where were thinking the Tsuna-chan~ XD )

Speaking in an excited tone, Haru said, "That's the same as Haru! Haru buys a lot of cake on Haru Appreciation Day as a reward to myself!"

"You're the same as me!" "In Haru's case I can't miss out on this shop's mille-feuille!" she said while pointing at a cake with cut strawberries on top. "And the cream puff!" Kyoko said while also pointing at what looked like to be a sandwich with cream and strawberries inside.

Both girls then looked at each other then they giggled while Tsuna was crying anime style behind them. 'I'm being forgotten.'

"It's no good to just stand around and talk. Why don't we take our time at our place? We'll at least offer tea." Reborn said while wearing what looked like a medicine man costume. [2]

"Why powered green tea!?" yelled out Tsuna. Both Kyoko and Haru were then got on their knees in front of Reborn. "Reborn-chan," Haru greeted. "Hello! You look adorable today too!" said Kyoko. (A/N: Reborn is always adorable no matter what D: )

"Ciaossu! So let's go." Reborn said cutely. Again, Tsuna's smart reply was, "Huh!?" He then thought excitedly to himself, 'Does this mean Kyoko-chan is coming to my house?!'

Looking at Tsuna, Reborn said, "You should but her cake as well since it seems that women love cake." Both Haru and Kyoko looked at Tsuna when Haru spoke up, "Her?"

Waving her arms, he said, "It's nothing." He then looked at the variety of cake, before deciding to buy a chocolate cake that had chocolate fudge on top with cut strawberries on top as well.

* * *

At Tsuna's House

There was a table in the middle of Tsuna's room which had lots of cakes that both Kyoko and Haru bought. "How do you like it, Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked the home tutor.

"The mont blanc is good." "I'm so glad. That's Haru's recommendation," Haru said while smiling. 'It always ends up like this,' thought Tsuna with a frown.

"Here you are I-pin-chan." Kyoko then placed a cake in front of I-pin. "Shei-shei," was I-pin's reply. "We bought a lot, so there's more if you want," suggested Haru.

"All right." Turning to whisper to 15 year old Lambo, Tsuna said, "By the way, why are you adult Lambo?" With a fork still in his mouth, he said, "It seems like my child self accidentally fired the 10-year Bazooka. Though, I am lucky to be able to enjoy this delicious cake."

"When child-Lambo returns, I'm sure he'll be upset." Tsuna then looked at the girls who seemed that be having a conversation about some cake. "That's right. This month's new cake was so good." "It's so creamy and mild!" Haru said in a dreamy tone. "If they weren't out, I would have bought some. It's a shame."

Looking down sadly, Kyoko then replied, "They run out if you don't get there early. I was thinking about going there on my next day off and waiting for them to open." "Haru wants to go too!" "Then why don't we go together?"

Slightly shocked, Tsuna thought to himself, 'I didn't think they'd get along so well.' Haru was looking at I-pin when she asked, "How is it I-pin-chan? Their mille-feuille?"

A tear fell from I-pin's eye. Shocked, Tsuna cried out, "She's crying!?" "We all go through the same thing. If it's delicious it just wants to make you cry," Haru said. "She really is a girl," stated Kyoko.

"Really!?" "I-pin's never had anything so good. So, I thank you. My secret Gyoza buns," I-pin said while she mysteriously pulled out said buns.

Laughing a bit, Tsuna raised his hands a bit and said, "We'll have the Gyoza buns later. We're eating cake now after all." "It looks delicious. Thank you," both Kyoko and Haru said in union.

Then both girls took a bit out of the bun. "Kyoko-chan too?" "The young Vongola doesn't know how to treat women. Women are kittens with mystical stomachs," stated adult Lambo matter-of-factly.

Shocked and a bit creeped out at the same time, Tsuna yelled out, "Kittens!? Are you an adult in 'that' way?" With her mouth full of the bun, Haru said with joy, "It's so juicy!" "The garlic makes it so good," Kyoko stated happily.

Both of them fell silent which began to make Tsuna worried. "Kyoko-chan? Haru." Suddenly, both of them collapsed.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! What's the matter?" "It's a kind of Poison Cooking." Tsuna then looked up and saw Bianchi standing in the doorway. "Bianchi!"

Adult-Lambo then looked up in fright. Seeing the familiar face of her ex-boyfriend, she cried out in a pissed off tone, "Romeo!"

Pink smoke soon appeared where Lambo was sitting. Child Lambo then began blinking his eyes a couple of times till he saw a cake in front of him. "GAHAHAHA! It's cake! Lambo-san's gonna eat it!" Lambo then jumped on top of the table to devour the poor cake.

"It must be my imagination," Bianchi said while still standing in the doorway. "Thank goodness. Five minutes must have passed by," Tsuna said as he sighed in relief.

He then looked up at Bianchi as he cried out, "More importantly, what do you mean Poison Cooking?!" She then looked at I-pin before replying, "The Gyoza buns are used by the Gyoza Fist, is made specially by a secret method. One story tells that one Gyoza bun contains the essence of five million normal dumplings. It can be eaten by those who've trained in the Gyoza Fist. If a normal person were to eat it, it would be their end."

Clutching his head, Tsuna cried out in shock, "What!?" "I-pin, weren't you told by your master not to give the Gyoza buns to others?" Reborn asked.

As if remembering, she said, "I-pin was told!" "What!? Does that mean Kyoko-chan and Haru will die?!" "It seems like it's just a matter of time, "Bianchi spoke in her usual calm voice.

"Oh no!" Then as if lighting struck him and gave him a 'brilliant' idea Tsuna said, "Oh yeah! Where's Shamal?! He can fix any kind of sickness, right?! He should be happy to check out female patients!"

Turning sideways as she spoke out her thoughts, "His personality aside, he's very skilled." And, making it seem as if all hope is lost, Reborn said, "He's not in Japan right now. He returned to Italy on business."

Tsuna then began to squish is face in despair as he said, "He's not here when he's needed!" "Useless as always," Bianchi said about said doctor.

Tsuna then began walking back and forth in his room. "What should we do?" "Well, calm down." "It's no time to be calm!" yelled out Tsuna to Reborn. "She's a scatter-brained hitman. I'm sure that her master gave her an antidote, just in case."

She then remembered about what was in her make shift bag as she then looked down at it. She then untied it to reveal the antidote. "Is that the antidote? Give it to the both of them!"

I-pin then turned the small bag with "De" on it upside down. Lots of sweat could be seen on I-pin's face as she stated the obvious, "Only one." "Just enough for one," Reborn said in a very calm tone.

"What!? What do we do?!" cried out Tsuna as he clutched his head in despair. "Now love will be put to the test. Only one will be saved. Which one do you choose?"

"Wh-which? Haru and…Kyoko-chan…" 'Kyoko-chan always smiled at me, even though I'm no good. I can't count how many times she gave me courage,' Tsuna thought.

Looking at Haru deeply, he then thought, 'Haru's words and actions are extraordinary, but she's always doing her very best.' "I can't choose! I don't want either of them to die!" he cried out while looking like he is about to go super saiyan.

"Then you should save them both." Reborn said as then turned into a gun. He then shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet. Falling backwards and landing perfectly on his bed, he then went into Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna's clothes then began to rip, leaving only his boxer which was aqua with white hearts. Doing summersaults in the air, he cried out, "REBORN!"

"I will save them both with my Dying Will!" cried out Tsuna. "If you don't have an antidote, you should go get it from someone that does," Reborn said as if he hadn't shot Tsuna with a bullet.

"Master is nearby!" I-pin said sensing him a few moments ago. Tsuna then jumped off the bed and grabbed I-pin as he then jumped through the window.

Running at top speed, he then turned around at a corner only to run past Hayato. "Juudaime! What's the- Juudaime!" Gokudera then began chasing after him.

"Tsuna! I just finished with my club. Want to grab something to eat?" Yamamoto said as he saw Tsuna running in his boxers while carrying I-pin. Sadly though, Tsuna just ran past him like he did to Hayato.

"Juudaime! Please wait!" Being the dense cute idiot that he is, he said, "Playing chase? That looks like fun!" And thus the chase begins.

"Is he around here?!"Tsuna said as he ran to some market place. "Where is he?" "I found master!" I-pin pointed at a food stall.

Running towards him and grabbing him by the front collar he yelled/questions, "Are you him?!" Coming out of nowhere like a ninja, Reborn then walked up to the stall. "I don't think that's I-pin's master. That's just a normal person."

Looking down at Reborn, Tsuna then held I-pin in front of the man. "I-pin make mistake," she said sadly. "Over there," she then pointed at another stall. "The barbecued chicken here is good." Reborn then continued to eat his chicken.

"Wrong again." "Then we'll just gather all of the street vendors!" declared Tsuna. "Is this him?!" Grabbing a random man, he then held his face close to I-pin. She then shakes her head no.

This continued until Gokudera arrived. "Juudaime! Are you collecting street vendors? I'll help out!" "What's with all the vendors? What are you doing Gokudera?" asked Yamamoto.

While he was hauling a stall he turned towards Yamamoto and said, "Shut up!" Yamamoto then began to look around. "Are we throwing a festival?" Completely ignoring him he turned to Tsuna. "How are things, Juudaime? Is this enough?"

Looking down sadly, I-pin said, "Master not here." "At this rate we may not make it in time," stated Reborn. She then raised her head up at the familiar scent. "Scent of Gyoza buns from over there." She pointed at a stall that was at the end.

"That's him?! This time for sure!" yelled out Tsuna as he ran towards I-pin's master. "Give me the antidote!" I-pin's master looked at Tsuna in confusion with a question mark on his head.

Jumping up on a seat that was in front of the stall she said, "Master! Emergency! I-pin make mistake!"

* * *

Back at Tsuna's House

I-pin then gave an antidote to Kyoko before giving her water with a thing that waters plants. Kyoko then slowly began to open her eyes as I-pin did the same thing for Haru. Both of them then sat up.

"Haru fell asleep," she said dejectedly. "I did too. It seems like I slept really well." Turning towards Tsuna, Kyoko then said, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun for falling asleep at your house like that."

"I-it's alright." "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, when did you get here?" asked Kyoko. Yamamoto's simple reply was "Yo" as Gokudera completely ignored her. "After napping, I'm feeling hungry again. There's still some cake left," Haru said while staring at said cake. "That's right. Let's all have some."

"All right." 'I'm so glad. They've both forgotten about the Gyoza bun,' Tsuna thought quite relieved.

Lambo's eyes the suddenly opened as he quickly got up. As if he was part frog, he then grabbed a cake with his tongue. "Lambo-san's got it!" Lambo then opened one eye as he looked at I-pin.

"I-pin will avenge the cake!" she cried as she began chasing Lambo. Having enough of the two being loud and annoying, he shouted, "Shut up!"

Bianchi then opened the door while holding one of her poisonous cooking. "Don't get upset Hayato. I've got enough for you too."

Turning to look at his sister, Gokudera then collapsed at the sight of her while he clutched his stomach.

'I'm so glad they're both safe. This is nice. I don't have to confess to Kyoko-chan yet,' Tsuna thought as he stared at both Haru and Kyoko who were both busy talking to each other.

Taking a few bites from his cake, Reborn then turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna, that's what they call "gutless." "How do you know my thoughts?!" asked a shocked Tsuna.

"Did you forget? I can read people's minds." "Oh no!" cried out Tsuna as he clutched the side of his head.

* * *

Namimori Airport

**"I'm finally here!"** Kaylee said happily as she stretched while those who were passing by looked at her strangely. Looking around she then thought to herself, **'Crap, mom never described how the person looks like who was supposed to take me to the 10****th****'s home.'**

Suddenly, a woman's voice spoke from behind her. "It's good to see you have arrived safely, principessa," the said woman then bowed. Kaylee then stared at the woman, noticing that she had blonde hair and was wearing a professional suite. She then thought to herself, **'Principessa?'**

"Um…Are you the one who is going to take me to the 10th's home?" Kaylee spoke in a hesitant tone. Sensing the hesitant in her voice she said, "Yes, it will take a couple of minutes to get to the Sawada household."

'So, that's his last name uh?' she thought to herself before picking up her luggage. "Well, umm…" "My name is Alessia, principessa," she spoke as she bowed again.

"Oh, you don't have to keep bowing and calling me principessa. Um, anyways Alessia, please lead the way to the car," Kaylee said as she smiled at the blonde woman.

"As you wish principessa," Alessia said before taking Kaylee's luggage to carry it. As Kaylee walked behind her, she could only sweat drop on how serious the woman seems to be.

* * *

In the Maserati

As Alessia was driving to their destination she spoke to Kaylee, "You'll have three days to get used to the time here in Japan before going to your new school. We had to 'persuade' your school, into letting you have three days off."

When she said the word 'persuade,' a shiver ran down Kaylee's spine. 'I can't help but feel that they did more than persuade.'

"Once when we arrive at the Sawada household, I will give you five sets of your uniform and your schedule as well." Kaylee was quite as she let the word 'uniform' sink into her brain. She then began to shed crocodile tears as the thought of having to wear uniform again.

Noticing this, though thinking it's because she might to wear a skirt, Alessia said, "Lady Julie has informed us that you hate wearing skirts, so we got you shorts instead."

Kaylee had a glum expression as she thought, 'At least it's better than skirts, but still.' Looking at Alessia through the rearview mirror with a slight smile on her face she said, "Thank you for getting me shorts Miss Alessia."

"There is no need to thank me. My job is only to serve the Famiglia, and please, just Alessia." They drove towards Tsuna's house in silence. Kaylee then began to wonder what the tenth looked like as she imagined a scary looking person.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at Tsuna's house. As Kaylee got out of the car with her luggage while Alessia was getting her uniform and schedule from the trunk, Kaylee voiced out her thoughts, "This isn't how I expected the house to look like."

In her eyes, it seemed like as if a nice family was living in there with a very home like atmosphere. Well, all of that nice thinking was soon shattered when a grenade soon exploded in the air.

As if acting on instinct, Alessia then dropped everything and covered Kaylee with her own body. "Are you alright principessa?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine," stuttered Kaylee as she was a bit shocked at what happened a few seconds ago. 'Just what did I get myself into?'

Then the front door opened to reveal a baby wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stripe and an all-black suite. "Ciaossu."

Kaylee stared at the baby as she blinked her eyes a couple of times. Alessia was about to speak when Kaylee cried out "Kawaī!" She then got on her knees and grabbed Reborn to hug him.

* * *

A Few Minutes Before

Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all left a while ago leaving Tsuna with I-pin and Lambo. "You shouldn't throw grenades in the house Lambo," I-pin scolded. "Lambo-san didn't mean to!" he cried out.

Tsuna just sighed as he just watched the two of them. 'I wonder where Reborn went off too.' He then decided to go check on him when he heard someone cry out kawaī. He then ran out of the house only to see a brown haired girl hugging Reborn and a blonde haired woman.

"Ano…who are you?" asked a confused Tsuna. Hearing someone speaking to her, Kaylee then looked at Tsuna. Once he clearly saw her face both Tsuna had a slight blush on his face as he thought, "Sh-she's so pretty!'

She then stood up to her full height while still holding Reborn. Tsuna then noticed that she was just three inches taller than him and that she had a single braid. Smiling at them she said, "My name is Kaylee Kaneshiro...err I mean, Kaneshiro Kaylee."

His blush darkened a bit as he said, "M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Wait, wait, wait…Are you the next boss for the Vongola Famiglia?" she said a bit shocked.

Tsuna was quite shocked as he said, "H-how do you know?!" "Stupid Tsuna, it should be obvious that she is the next boss for the Belmonte Famiglia," Reborn stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsuna's eyes widened clearly shocked that she was to become a mafia boss. Since he was still be held by Kaylee, Reborn said, "My name is Reborn and from now on I will be your tutor."

Kaylee just stared at him before turning to Alessia, "This…is the famous hitman that's going to make me into a boss?" "Yes, Reborn-san is very skilled," was the blonde woman's reply.

Tsuna then decided to speak up, "Y-you must be surprised that Reborn is a baby right." "I am pretty surprised, though maybe I shouldn't be too surprised, what with something that exploded in the air. And the fact that you're not what I expected to be," she said.

He had a confused expression at her last sentence as he spoke, "What do you mean I'm not what you expected to be?" She had a goofy grin on her face when she said, "Well, I imagined you to be a scary looking person, but you just seem pretty innocent."

"O-oh, well you're not what I imagined either," Tsuna said as he smiled at her. Kaylee then had a thoughtful look on her face when she said, "Can I call otōto." "O-otōto?!" Tsuna said with a slight blush being called little brother.

"Un, since we're both going to be taught by the same tutor, and I'm obviously older than you, I just thought that I should call you otōto. That is, if you don't mind," she said as she looked at Tsuna.

Waving his arms he stuttered, "I-I don't mind." Alessia then walked up to them with all of Kaylee's stuff as she spoke, "It's good to see that the both of you are becoming friends already."

Jumping out of Kaylee's arms, Reborn then said, "Now that the introductions are done here, let's get you acquainted to your new home and with the others that live in the house Kaylee."

"Okay," she said before turning to Alessia to get her things. "Ah! Let me help you Kaneshiro-san!" Tsuna said as he grabbed her luggage while Kaylee got her uniform and schedule.

"Kaylee's fine. Or better yet, Kaylee-nee," she said with a smile on her face. Stuttering, Tsuna said, "O-okay then, Kaylee-nee it is." Reborn then looked at Alessia as she said, "Please take good care of principessa Reborn-san." With a small smirk on his face, he replied, "I will."

With that she then returned to the car and drove off. "Mah, I didn't even get to say goodbye," Kaylee said with a pout on her lips. "Let's go in now," the little Mafioso then walked into the house with both Tsuna and Kaylee trailing behind him.

It was then that Kaylee saw a woman popped her head out from the kitchen. "Oh, who's this Tsu-kun?" Mama Nana said slightly curious. Instead of Tsuna, it was Reborn who replied.

"This is Kaneshiro Kaylee, she is the new pupil that I was telling you about Mama," Reborn said in a cute tone. "Ah, welcome Lee-chan, I hope that you'll be comfortable living with us since it can be a bit lively here. Oh, and you can call me Mama if you like," Nana said happily.

Not minding being called Lee-chan, she bowed as she said, "Thank you for your hospitality Mama, and I'm sure I will love living here once I get used to my surroundings. Also, if I say anything wrong in Japanese, since it isn't my mother's tongue, please correct me."

Giggling Mama said, "Of course. Tsu-kun please show Lee-chan to the room that she will be staying in." "Okay," Tsuna said as he began to lead Kaylee to her room.

Once they reached her room, Tsuna spoke, "Where do you want me to put your luggage?" "Anywhere is fine," she said as she placed her uniform and schedule on top of the nightstand. "O-okay," he said a bit hesitant as he settled it near the nightstand.

He then remembered that he bought a cake for Kaylee as he said, "I bought a cake for you but it's getting pretty late, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Her eyes widened a bit, but then she smiled, "You didn't have to buy me anything otōto."

"Well, Reborn said that I should buy you one since girls seem to like cake," he paused for a second as he continued, "Also, you'll meet Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin tomorrow since they're probably asleep right now."

"I appreciate it then, my mouth is just watering just by thinking about it. It's been a while since I last ate cake, so I'll look forward to eating it tomorrow. I'm also going to look forward to meeting all your friends' otōto," Kaylee said with a grin on her face.

Nodding his head, he then walked out of the room and shutted the door after he said, "Then, I'll see you in the morning Kaylee-ne. Goodnight." Looking at the closed door, she hollered, "Goodnight otōto! And tell Reborn and Mama I said goodnight!"

Hearing what she said he hollered back, "I will." And with that Kaylee smiled to herself as she grabbed a tank-top and shorts that had monkeys on them from her luggage.

Once she finished changing she then laid on her bed as she thought with a smile, **'Things are going to be crazy starting tomorrow.'**

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I know that in the prologue, thoughts were in italics, but now there not. Reason is cause I am to lazy to do it =_= Also there will be times when Kaylee will have her thoughts in English, but most of the time it will be Japanese. Anyways, just to inform you readers, i am re-drawing Kaylee right now, it might take a day or 2 but I will post the link in my profile once I am finished with it. Anyways, any suggestions on who should be paired with Kaylee? If you like the idea of DinoxKaylee then it shall be so :D Until then, please drop a review~)

[1] I don't know what it is  
[2] I don't know what Reborn's costume was


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yes my dear children, I have finally uploaded this. *sniffs* Ah, sorry I'm a bit sick. Umm like I said before, I'm combining the manga and anime. So in the next chapter Dino will make his first appearance *sniffs* but before that I'll have a 'special chapter.' Occasionally I'll post special chapters, I already have a few in mind that I find *sniffs* funny. This chapter is not beta-read so please forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors.)

I kept on forgetting to say this but I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn. Also, thank you to those who submitted an OC ^w^

***Edit: I would like to thank Anisthasia for correcting me on "nee" ^.^***

"Tsuna" Regular Speech

'Tsuna' Thoughts

**"Tsuna"** and **'Tsuna' English**

* * *

Chapter 2

"KIWI!" a platinum blonde haired girl cried out as she tackled said girl to the ground. The girl then sighed not minding that she got tackled as she said, "Daisy, how many times do I tell you that my name isn't Kiwi, its Kaylee." The now named blonde girl, Daisy, looked at Kaylee and huffed. "Well, how many times do I have to tell you that I give my best friends special nick-names!?"

Kaylee sweat-dropped as she then spoke in a monotone voice, "You call fruit names special nicknames?" Daisy the smiled brightly, "Of course! You and Raspberry are my best friends!" Kaylee then had a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke, "Speaking of Ramona, where is she?"

"Oh, she said that she had a club meeting at lunch today," Daisy said as she looked at their fellow students who were eating lunch when she spotted 'him.' She then had a smirk on her face as she spoke in a sing-song voice, "I see Jacob~"

Kaylee then immediately turned her head to where the blonde girl was looking at. Once she sees Jacob, a faint blush appeared on her face. The evil wheels in Daisy's head began to spin. "You should confess your feelings for him, Kiwi." She then looked at Daisy with a horrified look.

"A-are you crazy!? There's no way I can confess to him!" she said waving her arms like crazy. Daisy then crossed her arms as she spoke, "You told me before how much of a nice guy he is, how he would help you out with some math problems and stuff. Not only that, but he isn't very shallow like the other guys. So, what I'm saying is, I think that if you confess to him, he will accept your feelings and go out with you."

Kaylee's face had a look of awe. "You might be right Daisy." The blonde had a triumph look, but it soon fell with what Kaylee said next. "But, I'm just scared of getting rejected." She then touched her braid, something that reminded her that she once had long hair. "Apparently, I will always be in the friend-zone."

There were depressed clouds above her head. The blonde was quite for a few seconds as she then said, "Well, you'll never know unless you try. Whatever happened to the feisty Kiwi that I knew in middle school? The one who would get in trouble for back talking and pulling pranks on the teachers and lunch ladies."

Turning her head while pouting, Kaylee said, "Well, it's something called growing up. Just thinking on how I was back in middle school makes me regret most of the decisions I made. Even though I had the guts to pull pranks on the teachers, I never had the courage to tell a guy that I liked them all by myself. Besides, as of now I want to stay out of trouble and focus on my studies."

"This time it's different! We're in high school and most of the guys are a bit mature now, they're different from middle schoolers who are immature when it comes to girls feelings," stated Daisy quite loudly as a couple of students near them turned to look in their direction.

Scratching the back of her neck looking a bit hesitant, "I'm not so sure Daisy." "Oh come on, I'm sure it will be fine." The platinum blonde girl then stood up and grabbed Kaylee's arm and began to drag her to where Jacob is.

Kaylee was stumbling since Daisy was walking at quite a fast pace. 'Oh god I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm not even near Jacob yet," Kaylee thought to herself as she cried anime tears.

Once they got near Jacob and his friends, Daisy pushed Kaylee in front of her as she said, "Hey Jacob Kaylee has something to tell you." Said guy then looked at Kaylee with a smile on his face as he said, "What's up Kaels?'

The brunette girl had a noticeable blush on her face as she said, "H-hi Ja-Jacob, umm… well you see." Kaylee paused for a few seconds as she thought to herself frantically, 'Shit, I think I'm going to faint.' Swallowing, she then continued, "Umm, w-well you see, uh..I-IhavehadacrushonyousincefreshmanyearandIwasw onderingifyou likedmeinthatwayaswell."

Jacob and his friends blinked their eyes owlishly as Jacob responded, "What?" Daisy slunged her arms over Kaylee's shoulder as she translated, "Kaylee said that she has had a crush on since freshman year and she was wondering if you like her romantically."

He then processed what the blonde said as a couple of students near them were now looking at them since they heard the confession, now wondering if Jacob will accept or refuse her feelings. "I-I don't really know what to say," Jacob confessed as he scratched his head. "Right now I'm not looking for a girlfriend, so I'm sorry to say that I can't accept your feelings," he said.

The students who heard this were quite for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. Kaylee's face turned scarlet as she was being laughed at. Not being able to take it anymore she ran off as she heard her friend Daisy telling the students off.

* * *

Kaylee sat abruptly with sweat covering her forehead as she thought, **'Shit, why did I dream about that? Uhh I'm not going to cry. I told myself I wasn't to cry over that,'** Kaylee said trying to convince but the tears began to slide down her cheek as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

Wiping her tears away, she then looked at the clock on the dresser to see that is was still early in the morning and that everyone was still asleep. **"I should take a quick shower,"** she said quietly to herself. Kaylee then got off the bed and walked over to her luggage as she fished out her clothes, grabbing her toothbrush as well so she can leave it in the restroom.

Once she was out of the room, it was then that she realized that she didn't know where the restroom was at. **'Damn it! Well at least I know it's not on the second floor.'** She then proceeded to walk down stairs trying to be careful to not trip. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she remembered that Mama came from the second door way on her left, meaning it had to be the kitchen. **"So if that was the kitchen, then the first room has to be the family room,"** Kaylee said as she walked to the end of the hallway.

**"Door one or door two? Mmm number one is better,"** Kaylee whispered to herself as she opened the door in front of her with one hand while the other clutched her clothing. Once she opened the door she began to cry tears of joy. **'For once my woman's intuition is right besides when it comes to my period!'**

After thirty minutes of showering she got out of the restroom wearing a lime green T-shirt and baggy shorts that reached her knees. Her usual braid was now a braided into a fishtail. Kaylee then began to stretch one arm as the other held her pajamas as she thought to herself happily, **"I feel so refreshed~"**

She then quickly went up the stairs towards her room to leave her clothing there.** "Mmm, I think I'll unpack later," **she spoke to herself as she left the room and down the stairs. Kaylee then began to walk towards the kitchen. **"Since I don't want to be a moocher, I can make breakfast for everyone. Pancakes sounds good right now, I just hope they have ingredients for it."**

* * *

A While Later~

Mama Nana woke up so that she can get breakfast ready for everyone, but once she left her room, she smelled a nice aroma of something that seemed really good. "Mā, who can be cooking? Ah, maybe it's Bianchi."

Once she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see that it was Kaylee who was cooking. "Lee-chan, what are you doing up so early? If you were hungry you could have asked me to make you something." Mama said kindly.

Startled, Kaylee almost burnt herself with the pan. "Oh, you scared me Mama. Umm as to why I'm up early, well I had a uhh…nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. Also, I decided I wanted to make breakfast for everyone." She turned to look at her pancakes which were oddly shaped.

Looking at the pancakes, Nana clapped her hands once as she said, "You are so creative with your pancakes Lee-chan!" Kaylee blushed as she spoke while flipping a pancake, "Um no, your misunderstanding. You see Mama, I can't make round pancakes. Every single pancake I make comes out in a weird shape."

She then placed the last pancake on top of another one. Giggling she said, "This pancake looks like SpongeBob." Nana looked at her confused as Kaylee shook her head. "Should I start setting the plates on the table?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh that would be nice but since you made plenty of pancakes for everyone, why don't you-," before Nana could finish, our favorite cow came strolling in.

"GAHAHAHA! Lambo-san smells something delicious! Lambo-san is going to eat it all!" "Lambo, you need to share!" said I-pin as she began to chase Lambo around the kitchen. Kaylee just watched them for a few seconds before scooping Lambo up.

"KYAA! You are so cute!" Kaylee then began to nuzzle his face with hers. "So what's your name?" Oh Kaylee already knew since he kept on calling himself 'Lambo-san,' it's just she wanted to hear him say it again.

"Lambo-san's name is Lambo-san! Today, you are now Lambo-san' subordinate!" he announced proudly. A tick mark appeared on Kaylee's forehead as her grip on Lambo tightened. "Look here kid, there is no way that I'm going follow some five-year olds orders."

Lambo's eyes began to water, noticing this she Kaylee panicked a bit as she made a desperate attempt to calm him, "Hey Lambo-kun, don't cry I'll buy you candy later okay?" Sniffling he said, "Will you buy Lambo-san lots of candy?" "Yes, I'll buy you lots of candy."

Lambo was about to shout in victory, but I-pin interrupted him, "I-pin would like candy too please." Looking down at her, Kaylee sit Lambo down as she crouched to I-pin's level. "Sure, your name is I-pin right? That's a nice name," she gave her a kind smile.

"You seem good with kids Lee-chan. I'm sure you'll be a great mother!" Nana said from where she was sitting at. "A-ah well I'm not sure about that," Kaylee said slightly embarrassed.

She was then whacked on the head with an oddly colored green fan. "It's too early for you to be making so much noise Kaylee." "Itai! Reborn that hurts!" Kaylee cried comically. Reborn ignored her as he said, "Ciaossu. What's for breakfast Mama?"

"Ohayou Reborn-kun. Lee-chan made pancakes for breakfast," Mama said with a bright smile. Reborn then jumped on the counter to see the oddly shaped pancakes. With a small frown on his face he asked Kaylee, "These are pancakes? Aren't pancakes supposed to be round? Look at this one, it looks like a sponge."

Being quite embarrassed she yelled out, "Shut up! Don't criticize on how I make my pancakes! Who cares if it looks weird, as long as it taste good!" She then huffed as she crossed her arms. Reborn did not look convinced.

He then decided to make Lambo have a taste of one of the pancakes afraid that it might be terrible or poisonous like Bianchi's cooking. "Lambo, I want you to eat one of these weird pancakes."

"Why don't you eat one yourself instead of making Lambo-kun eat it!" cried out a slightly angered Kaylee. "Lambo-san will eat it but not because Reborn said so!" Reborn looked at Kaylee and then said, "You heard the cow, go get a plate for him and put a few pancakes."

With an annoyed look, Kaylee did as she was told as she placed the plate on the table. Lambo jumped up the table as he cried out, "Lambo-san will eat it all!" He then quite eagerly gobbled up the pancakes. Once he was finished everyone in the kitchen waited for his response.

"Sooo Lambo-kun, what do you think of my pancakes?" Kaylee asked. He was quiet for a few seconds, then he yelled out, "It's good! Lambo-san wants more! GAHAHAHAH!" She then turned towards Reborn with a triumph look.

"In your face Reborn!" Sadly, she just earned herself a whack in the head. "Lambo, you need to leave some pancakes for the rest of us," I-pin said as the chase began again. Kaylee mushroom sighed as she began to put the rest of the plates on the table when she heard a female's voice. "What's for breakfast?"

Turning to where it came, she saw a slim woman with some shade of pink hair and olive green eyes. Both of them made eye contact as Bianchi crossed her arms as she said, "So this is the next successor of the Belmonte Famiglia, Reborn?"

Reborn just nodded his head as he could not speak with his mouth full. Bianchi then sighed as she spoke to herself, "Another person to kill in order to free my Reborn from teaching two brats." Kaylee's smart response, "W-wait, what!?"

"Lee-chan, you should eat before the pancakes that you made get cold," Nana said as she was eating. Turning to her she saw that a now calmed Lambo and I-pin were eating along with Reborn, and also seeing that Bianchi was serving herself as well. "What about Tsuna? Doesn't he have school?"

"It's his fault for not waking up early, might as well not leave him anything to eat," Reborn said. Frowning she left the kitchen to go wake up Tsuna. As she walked up the stairs towards his room Kaylee then thought to herself out loud, "I wonder if Tsuna's school allows visitors."

She opened the door to Tsuna's room to see him sprawled on his bed. Suddenly, Kaylee had an idea on how to wake Tsuna up as she smirked to herself. She crept towards his bed silently, waiting a few seconds Kaylee then pounced on him while shouting, "Wake up otōto!"

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna cried out as he fell off the bed. Rubbing his head he looked up to see Kaylee on his bed laughing her ass off at the stunt she pulled. "Kaylee-nee why did you do that?" Tsuna cried comically.

Wiping some tears from her eyes as she said, "Ah, gomen Tsuna. It was just too good to pass up. Besides I came here to wake you up so that you can eat breakfast." Getting off the bed and walking towards the door she said, "Since I'm not sure if you eat first or change into your uniform, I'll leave your room just in case."

"A-ah, thank you Kaylee-nee," he said with a smile as he shutted the door behind her. Tsuna decided to do his bed before changing. After he was done changing into his uniform, he then began to walk downstairs. "Something smells good," Tsuna said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayou Tsu-kun, Lee-chan made breakfast for everyone," Nana said as she was washing the dishes. "Don't even think about making fun my pancakes otōto!" Kaylee stated as she shoved her fork with a few pieces of pancakes in her mouth.

Looking quite confused, Tsuna questioned, "Why would I make fun of your pancakes Kaylee-nee?" She was about to answer when Reborn spoke up, "You'll see why when you see her pancakes. Don't think too much on how it looks, it's actually quite good."

Reborn then left the kitchen as Bianchi said, "I should be going, I have things to do." As she was about to leave she looked at Kaylee and said, "Don't think too much on what Reborn said about your pancakes. If you think about stealing Reborn away from me, I'll kill you." With that she left.

A look of horror crossed Kaylee's face as she cried out, "WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT I WOULD BE INTO A BABY!?" Tsuna sweat dropped as he then began to serve himself pancakes.

As he sat at the table, it was then that he actually got a good look at the pancakes the Kaylee made. 'Now I see what Reborn was talking about. This pancake looks like a deformed square and this one looks really weird,' Tsuna thought s bit shocked at the shapes.

Feeling someone watching him intensely, he looked up to see Kaylee. "N- Nani?" said a slightly flustered Tsuna. "Eat," was all that she said. Swallowing hard, he picked up his fork and took a piece of pancake, putting it in his mouth.

With his eyes closed tightly, he swallowed the pancake only to find that it actually tasted quite good. "WAAHH! It's good Kaylee-nee!" She smiled brightly at him as she said, "You know what they say, never judge a book by its cover."

As they continued to eat in silence, Kaylee began to talk with her mouth slightly full, "Mmm, I saw the cake that you bought for me in the fridge. I gotta say it looks pretty good, though I'll save it for later since I find it bad to eat it in the morning." Tsuna stared at her for a few seconds before he said, "W-well I'm glad you like it." 'What kind of person talks with their mouth full?' Tsuna thought as he mentally sweat dropped.

"Ōi, Tsuna, let me wash your plate and cup since you need to brush your teeth before you go to school," Kaylee said once they were both down with breakfast. "Arigatō, Kaylee-nee," Tsuna said smiling as he then left to brush his teeth.

Once he was done brushing his teeth, Tsuna then began to walk upstairs as he chanted, "My bag, my bag…" He then opened his door to his room only to see Reborn next to the window. "Reborn. What are you doing over there?" Reborn then turned to look at Tsuna with bees on his face and fedora.

Tsuna then shrieked as he said, "W-What are you doing?!" Replying in his usual voice, he said, "These are my subordinates. They gather information for me."

Walking up to Reborn Tsuna said, "D-Does that mean you speak bug?" Suddenly Tsuna's door was burst opened as Kaylee ran inside. "Are you alright Tsuna!?" Kaylee said/yelled out as she had a worried look on her face. A bit surprised at her sudden outburst, Tsuna said in a slightly shaky vice, "Y-yeah, I'm fine Kaylee-nee."

It was then that she saw the bees on Reborn. "Why are there bees on your face Reborn? And why aren't they stinging you?" Reborn looked at her as he replied, "As I told Tsuna a couple of seconds ago, these are my subordinates.

Smiling he said, "Thanks to them, I've gathered some very important information." "Important information?" both Tsuna and Kaylee said in union. Reborn then grabbed the pot that was next to him and spilled its contents on Tsuna and Kaylee, which sadly happened to be honey.

Both Tsuna and Kaylee covered their face as they were expecting to get hit by the pot. Kaylee and Tsuna were then confused once found out what it was. "Honey?" asked a very puzzled Tsuna. "I just took a shower not too long ago!" Kaylee cried out. "The Mafia always live with danger. This is part of your training," Reborn said as the bees began to get of his face and fedora.

Their faces were struck with horror as they then began to run out of Tsuna's room and down the stairs while screaming as the bees chased after them. Unlike Tsuna, Kaylee thought smart and ran towards the bathroom to wash the honey off.

Tsuna then began to put his shoes on quickly as his mother walked out of the kitchen moving out of Kaylee's way as she ran for the bathroom. "You certainly are leaving early today."

He then ran out the front door as his mother called out, "Have a nice day!" Reborn was on the window sill as he watched Tsuna run for his life. He then looked up at the sky as he spoke to no one in particular, "We need to prepare while we can."

* * *

A few Minutes later.

"Good morning!" someone said as Tsuna's mother opened the front door. "Oh, Gokudera-kun! Tsuna actually just left," she said still in the doorway. "Then I'll catch up to him," Gokudera said as he turned to leave. "Thanks for everything. I'm so glad Tsuna's got a friend that he can count on," Nana said happily.

Gokudera then said, with a faint blush on his face, "Count on?" Smiling at him, Tsuna's mom then said, "Please take care of Tsuna." The human bomb then thought to himself, 'This means Tsuna's mother has accepted me as his right-hand man.'

His face then showed determination as he spoke with a strong voice, "Mother! Please do not worry! I will protect Juudaime, no matter what!" Gokudera then began to run in the direction where Tsuna ran, leaving Mama Nana slightly confused.

'Leave it to me! I won't let anything lay a scratch on him!' he thought as he continued to run until he heard a scream. He then spotted Tsuna running back and forth with bees around him while his face was covered with swellings.

"Juudaime! I'm coming to save you!" he announced as he ran after Tsuna. Tsuna continued to run with the bees hot on his trail as Gokudera then pulled out his dynamite and threw them to Tsuna. "Hit!" he yelled out.

Then there was a huge explosion as part of the neighborhood was covered in smoke from the explosion. "Juudaime!" cried out Gokudera. On top of an electricity pole stood Reborn as he watched the whole thing.

At Tsuna's School

The school's bell rang as a sign that classes were about to begin. Somewhere in the school was a self-appointed right hand man apologizing to his 'boss.' "I'm so very sorry!" Gokudera said as he bowed with his head close to the ground.

"It's not really your fault. And I'm not really hurt," Tsuna said as he laid in the Nurses office covered in bandages. The hot head then lifted up his head as he spoke in a serious tone, "If it were a real fight, you would be dead."

"Don't say things like that," Tsuna said as he sweat-dropped. "And…And I broke my promise to your mother." Being the confused lovable idiot that he is, Tsuna said, "Huh? Mom?"

A black background appeared as Gokudera thought to himself, 'I was elated. How pathetic. I'm not qualified to be his right-hand man.' Tsuna was now in a sitting position, "Gokudera-kun, you don't need to worry about it."

"I will train myself more! I will become stronger and more worthy to be your right-hand man!" he said quite faithfully. "You don't really have to…" Tsuna said.

"Well said, Gokudera," so mysterious voice said. Both boys looked up as the curtain was partially drawn to see Reborn on someone's shoulder. "Reborn!" "I'm accepting applications for the traditional Vongola Famiglia training program. Want to give it a try?"

Gokudera was about to speak when a female voice spoke up in an exasperated tone, "I don't really see why people would apply for training." A young brunette the opened the other curtain. Quite shocked to see her, Tsuna cried out, "K-Kaylee-nee! What are you doing here!?"

It was now Gokudera's turn to be shocked as he stuttered out, "S-sister!?" Ignoring him, Kaylee frowned a bit as she said, "I'm here because I wanted to see how it was like in your middle school, only to see you injured in the nurses office. How exactly did that happen?"

Gokudera then threw himself on the floor as he cried out, "I-it was all my fault Nee-sama! I threw dynamite at him! I was trying to hit the bees that were chasing him!" She looked at him and said with no emotion, "Stand up and look at me." Gokudera followed her orders, noticing she was just one inch shorter than him. Suddenly, Kaylee slapped him hard across the face. Both Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked while Reborn was unfazed.

"You fucken idiot! Were you trying to kill Tsuna or the bees!? You could have at least thought that if you were going to throw dynamite at the bees, that maybe Tsuna might get hit as well! And what kind of person carries dynamite anyways! Also, who in God's sake gave you the right to call me older sister!?" Kaylee yelled out with a huge tick mark on her head.

A smirk appeared on Reborn's lips as he thought, 'She's got spunk.' "Gokudera, I'd like you to meet the next boss of the Belmonte Famiglia," Reborn said quite casually. His jaw practically dropped as he looked at her. "B-but I thought she was Juudaime's sister!" Tsuna laughed poorly as he said, "She's not my real sister."

Gokudera's face suddenly became serious as he talked to himself out loud, "It's hard to believe that both families want to continue their alliance." Both Tsuna and Kaylee spoke in union, though Kaylee said it with a slight attitude, "Why?" Reborn then decided to speak up, "Both Famiglias have bad history with each other. It wasn't till the current bosses of both Famiglias formed an alliance. Many people believed and still believe is that the Belmonte Famiglia might backstab the Vongola. But what most don't know is that both of them are childhood friends. They hope that the both of you can continue that alliance."

Taking a deep breathe, Kaylee looked at Tsuna with a bright smile as she said, "And we will continue that alliance, right otōto?" Tsuna returned the smile as he nodded his head. What Tsuna does not know is that Reborn will use this as blackmail.

"Gokudera," Reborn said to get his attention, "you mustn't tell anyone about Kaylee being the next boss, or that Ennio has chosen an heir for the matter since other Famiglia's don't know yet. We will only tell those who are trust worthy. As of now, the only ones who know from Vongola, is the boss and those he trusts, No-Good Tsuna, you, Yamamoto, and Bianchi." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Other than that, if anyone asks about her relationship with us, just say that her father is related to Tsuna's mom and her parents got tired of her so they sent her here."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Isn't that a bit cruel Reborn?" He turned to look at Kaylee who gave him a small smile. "It's fine Tsuna." She then looked at Reborn seriously as she said, "Why can't other Famiglia's know about me? From what I've gathered, Tsuna is pretty much known to be the next boss in the Mafia society, so why can't others find out about me?"

"I was wondering about that too," Tsuna admitted. Reborn looked at the two youngsters. "Well, you're a girl Kaylee, a young and pretty one too. The Belmonte Famiglia has many enemies, not only that but they are the wealthiest in Europe. If the Belmonte's enemies find out about you, they can kidnap you and do unimaginable things to you and-"

"Okay, okay I get it now!" Kaylee said quite disturbed of the "unimaginable things" part. "Good," Reborn replied as he then looked at Gokudera. "So Gokudera, would you like to give our training program a try? You'd become even stronger," Reborn said sounding quite convincing. "I smell a scheme," Kaylee whispered to Tsuna.

Gokudera blinked his eyes as he spoke to himself, "Training directly under Reborn-san? Expects that much out of me. This is my chance!" The brunette girl sweat dropped as she thought to herself, 'Does he always talk to himself so loudly?' She mentally shook her head, 'Ah, I'm not one to talk.' "Do you have the guts Hayato?" Bianchi said finally revealing herself as she fully opened the curtains.

Apparently, she is also trying to stop Dr. Shamal from kissing her. "Shamal!" "Sis!" Tsuna and Gokudera said at the same time. He then clutched his stomach as Bianchi said, "You're being obstinate!" She shoved Shamal, who then went flying towards Tsuna. And sadly, taking Tsuna's first kiss.

'Oh my god! Is this what they call yaoi?!' Kaylee thought as she covered her face blushing furiously since this is her first time seeing to guys kissing. Dr. Shamal immediately jumped away after a few seconds before shouting, "You! Don't get in my way!" Tsuna was too busy crying at the fact that his first kiss was stolen by an old man.

"You seem sick. Are you all right?" Bianchi said, oblivious that she was the problem. Dr. Shamal then looked down at Gokudera as he said, "I'm telling you now: I only examine girls. I don't care about anyone else."

He then looked up, finally noticing Kaylee, who was still thinking about yaoi with a bright blush. Within a second, he was in front of Kaylee as he said, "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Why don't we go on a date together!?"

To say in the least, she was absolutely horrified as the "perverted old man" alarm began to ring in her head. "Get away from me you disgusting perverted old man," Kaylee cried out as she sucker punched him, knocking him out cold.

Ignoring the fact that Shamal was knocked out, the little mafioso said, "Starting today, Shamal will be the doctor at this school." Tsuna on the other hand was shocked at the strength that the brunette has shown until processing what Reborn has said.

"N-no way!" Tsuna cried out. "Tsuna's right! The school can't have a perverted old man like him! Just think what he might do to the young girls at this school!" Kaylee yelled out with a horrified/pissed off look. Turning to Reborn, Bianchi said, "If this is Hayato's current state, there's no way you can train him." "That's true," the little mafioso said.

"W-W-Wait. I'll do it; please let me do it. I will meet your expectations as Juudaime's right-hand man." Gokudera said struggling to be somewhat composed. Smirking a bit, Reborn then said, "There's no classes tomorrow. We'll start in the morning."

"I can start right now." Kaylee started at Gokudera as she admired how dedicated he was into being's Tsuna's right hand man. 'Though, he is a bit annoying,' she thought to herself. "We have one more person to train."

When he said that the two brunettes said in sync, "One more person?"

* * *

Later on in the afternoon~

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange as you can hear someone practicing baseball. The boy continued to practice with a machine that kept on pitching balls for him. It was then that the young lad missed his target that he 'chh' with a sexy look. (In my opinion *w*)

"Ciaossu," said Reborn dressed in a baseball jersey. "Hey! You're all together. What's going on? And who's that girl with you Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as Gokudera, Tsuna, and Kaylee entered the baseball field.

"Why did we go to Yamamoto?" Gokudera questioned Reborn. "Just training you won't strengthen the family. As for Twinkletoes here, she is the next boss of the Belmonte Famiglia." Kaylee could only gap at him as she thought, 'I-I haven't been called Twinkletoes in a long time.'

Smiling brightly at her, Yamamoto said, "Nice to meet you Twinkletoes! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. So you're playing mafia with us?" She could only sweat drop as she said, "Ano…Twinkletoes isn't my name. Err… my name is Kaneshiro Kaylee, nice to meet you."

Kaylee turned to Tsuna as she whispered, "What does he mean 'playing mafia?" Tsuna sighed as he whispered back, "He thinks all this mafia business is a game." "Then, why not just tell him the truth?" she questioned. "We tried, but he still doesn't get it."

While the two were whispering Reborn then said, "So the speed of those balls is 130 kilometers per hour." Hearing this Tsuna shouted in surprise, "130?! He's consistently hitting that speed?!"

Being the modest guy, Takeshi said, "That's not much. Since the balls don't change course at all, I need to be able to hit where I am." "Of course." Smiling Yamamoto said, "You're a pretty strict coach." "I'll train you. You should power-up too." Reborn stated.

He blinked his eyes once before bending a bit. "That's great." Squatting done, Tsuna said a bit worried, "What does Yamamoto have to learn from you about baseball?" "Who said anything about baseball?" Reborn said as there was a twinkle in his eye. A shiver ran down Kaylee's spine as he said this.

Yamamoto then said, "Well, it's getting late. I should be heading home soon." Looking at the two brunettes, Reborn said, "Yamamoto is right, we should be heading home for dinner." Looking at Reborn, Kaylee then said, "Actually, I need to head to the local library to check my email. Though I'm afraid of getting lost."

Gokudera then mumbled to himself, though Kaylee still heard him, "Useless woman." A tick mark appeared on her head as she turned to him, "Wanna get punched in the face Bakadera?" "B-Bakadera?! Who are you calling baka you shitty woman?!"

"And who the hell are you calling shitty woman you damn fucken octopus head?! And to think I slightly admired you!" The two glared at each other as you can see the electricity going between their eyes. While this was going on, Yamamoto was smiling like a lovable idiot.

"A-Ano, I can take you to the library Kaylee-ne." Tsuna said as he was trying to break the tension. "Juudaime! You don't have to take this pathetic excuse of a woman to the library!" "Okay, that's it! You asked for it!" the brunette cried out as she punched him in the eye causing him to fall back.

She then stomped out of the field as Tsuna went after her as he carried Reborn while crying out at the two boys, "I'm sorry Gokudera! See you and Yamamoto tomorrow."

* * *

Library~

Kaylee had managed to cool off while walking towards the public library. Both the brunettes then entered the library that was going to close soon. Reborn had left while ago when they were walking towards the library. Kaylee headed straight towards a computer as she then sat down and opened a browser.

"So…what exactly where you going to do again Kaylee-ne?" Tsuna asked. "Well otōto, I need to check my e-mail and probably answer some, so it would be better if you sat somewhere."

Doing as she said, Tsuna then sat on a couch as he waited for Kaylee. Once she opened her e-mail, she saw that she had a lot of e-mails about discounts and stuff. She scrolled down when she saw one from her mother.

She then clicked the email and began to read its contents:

"Hey Kaylee! (^-^) So how's it in Japan? Did you meet any cute boys? So what's Vongola's next boss like? It's so quite without you in the house, mommy really misses you! (∩︵∩) ….I'm so lonely (T ~ T)"

She couldn't help but sweat drop when she finished reading her mother's e-mail, but she smiled nonetheless as she replied to the e-mail. Kaylee continued to scroll down until she saw an email from "UncleRalph."

Opening the e-mail, she then began to read it:

"Hey there Little One. Just wanted to let you know that we will be visiting you and Julie soon. Of course, mom doesn't really want to see Julie for obvious reasons. I'm not looking forward to one of their pity arguments.

Anyways, I also sent an e-mail to your older brother about us visiting. He said that he will be home when we go visit. I'm pretty sure you're going to be happy, though you can be a bit clingy when he is around.

Also, there are things I want to tell you about, but it's better to say it in person. Before I forget, Happy Be-Lated Birthday. Look forward to the present that mom got for you. Well see ya."

After reading the e-mail, Kaylee puffed out her cheeks at being called Little One and clingy. **'I don't cling onto Satoru ….much. Though I wonder what Grandma got for me?' **Deciding not to answer her uncle's e-mail, she logged of her e-mail. "Okay, I'm reading to go home otōto," Kaylee said as she walked towards him.

Tsuna stood up as he then walked besides Kaylee as they left the library. As they walked they passed by a little candy shop. Remembering what happened this morning, Kaylee stopped in her tracks as she said the Tsuna, "You don't mind if I make a quick stop to the candy store?"

Shaking his head no, he then proceeded to follow her into the shops. After a few minutes, both walked out of the shop with Kaylee holding a two small bags of candy. "So, why did you buy candy Kaylee-ne?" Looking at Tsuna, she said, "I promised Lambo-kun and I-pin that I'll buy then candy."

"Ah, that's nice of you." Tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful look, she replied, "I guess. We should pick up the pace, I have not gotten the chance to unpack my stuff yet." "O-Okay."

* * *

Sawada Household~

"We're back~" Kaylee said in a sing-song voice upon entering the house with Tsuna behind her. "Welcome home, Lee-chan and Tsu-kun." Lambo and I-pin came running towards Kaylee. "Did you buy candy for Lambo-san!?"

"Hai, hai. Here, one bag for you Lambo-kun and one for you I-pin." Crouching down, she gave them each a bag of candy. "Xièxiè," I-pin said while Lambo had already began to gobble up the candy. 'Ungrateful brat,' Kaylee thought as she stared at Lambo.

"There is still some miso soup," Nana said from the kitchen doorway. "Okay." Tsuna began to walk towards the kitchen. "I'll eat later Mama, I need to unpack my things first." Kaylee then ran up the stairs. As she was getting close to her room, she somehow tripped though luckily stopping herself from falling on her face.

**"That was a close one,"** she sighed before getting back up again. Once in her room, she grabbed her luggage and placed it on the bed. She decided to put her undergarments and socks in the nightstand's drawers.

Removing her uniforms from the nightstand and placing it on top of her pillow, she saw her schedule on the floor. Picking it up, it was then that she finally had a good look at it.

Period 1 Japanese History Room: 2-A Teacher: Mr. Nakano

Period 2 Pre-Calculus w/ Trigonometry Room: 2-A Teacher: Ms. Himura

Period 3 English 5-6 Room: 2-A Teacher: Mrs. Garcia

Period 4 Classical Japanese Room: 2-A Teacher: Mr. Tsukimoto

Period 5 Biology 3-4 Room: 2-A Teacher: Mr. Yamada

Period 6 Theater Room: Theater Room Teacher: Mr. Akiyama

Period 7 P.E. Gym Teacher: Master PaoPao

Staring at the class subjects that she was going to take, she thought depressingly, 'Pre-Calculus with Trigonometry ….I'm sooo going to fail that class. P.E. depends who is my teacher, though what kind of name is PaoPao?' With that thought she continued put away her clothes with a depressed look.

After she was done unpacking, she went downstairs. As she drew near the kitchen, Kaylee can hear a lot of noise going on in there. Upon entering, she was met with a cake thrown at her face. Everything went silent. "S-see what you did Lambo!" Tsuna said in a panicking voice.

"Lambo-san didn't mean too! Lambo-san wanted to eat the cake but I-pin tried to take it away!" "The cake wasn't even for you! I bought it for Kaylee-nee!" As the two were bickering, Kaylee tried wiping most of the cake off.

"You damn little brat." Her upper face was shadowed while you can see a glint sparked in her right eye. "I'm going to get you for that!" Kaylee then launched herself at Lambo, who then began to scream. And thus, the chase began. Tsuna sighed as he thought out loud, "Everything's gotten a lot livelier ever since Kaylee-nee came."

* * *

Next Morning~

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Waking up groggily, Kaylee got up from bed to turn off the alarm. She then to stretch, cracking her back in the process. **"Let's see…. What to wear today?" **looking through her dresser, her eyes spotted her dark grey jumper sweater.

**"Mmm, it's been a while since I wore this one."** It out, she set it on the bed as she grabbed a white baggy pants. Deciding not to wear a shirt under, she grabbed a sports bra from her nightstand drawer. Once she was done changing and putting on socks and her sneakers, she looked at herself in the mirror that her dresser had. **"Not bad."**

Walking out of her room, she proceeded to walk down the stairs. As she was getting close to the bottom of the stairs, she fell. **"Fuck!" **Luckily for her, No one understood what that meant, save for Reborn.

"Mā! Lee-chan, are you okay!?" Mama Nana said quite concerned. "Y-yeah" Kaylee sat up, her face being slightly red. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't make any breakfast today. Though we do have cereal."

"That's alright Mama." Getting up, Kaylee walked towards the kitchen. "Ohayou, otōto." Looking up from eating Tsuna replied, "Ohayou Kaylee-nee." It was then that he noticed the slightly oversized sweater that she was wearing, though he was unable to read it what it said.

Blinking his eyes he decided to ask Kaylee, who was getting a bowl and spoon. "Ano, Kaylee-nee. What does your sweater say?" Kaylee looked at her jumper that had the Warner's Brother logo and white words above it.

Translating it, she said, "If you see da' police, Warn A Brother." It was dead silent as Tsuna processed what Kaylee had just said. "HIIIIEEEEE! W-why would you have that kind of sweater!?" Serving herself cereal and pouring some milk, she replied, "Don't know. My mom mostly buys my clothes. She's the one that bought me this. Actually some of my shirts and sweaters have a lot of stuff on it similar to this one. I have a baggy tank-top that I really like that says, "Acts Like A Lady, Thinks Like A Boss. Though I never understand why she bought them."

He stared at her blankly as he thought, 'Maybe it's because the fact that she is going to be a mafia boss.' Both continued to eat in silence when Reborn suddenly appeared. "You No-Good idiots should hurry up. You don't want to make Gokudera and Yamamoto wait since they are already at the school."

"Isn't it a bit too early?" Tsuna asked. Kaylee nodded in agreement since she had a spoonful of Frosted Flake cereal in her mouth. Ignoring them, the fedora wearing baby said, "You better hurry or I'll intensify your training."

Hearing this both Kaylee and Tsuna quickly finished and ran for the bathroom at the same time to brush their teeth and hair, in Kaylee's case. Reborn smirked to himself as he watched to two run out of the kitchen.

A Little While Later~

After Reborn's little 'threat,' the two brunettes were trying to get to Namimori Middle School as quick as possible. Making a quick turn, Kaylee bumped into something solid, causing her to fall. "K-Kaylee-ne are you alright!"

She was about to reply when a male voice spoke, "Herbivores." "H-Hibari-san!" said a frightened Tsuna. Looking up, Kaylee sees a black-haired boy with grey eyes that seemed to be able to look into her soul. Kaylee immediately gets up and bows. "Gomen! I was not looking were I was going!"

Hibari said nothing as he looked at her and the scared Tsuna. Taking his silence as a sign of forgiveness she stands up straight. Hibari's eyes narrowed upon reading what her sweater said.

"That sweater is inappropriate herbivore. I'll be confiscating that sweater while biting you to death," Hibari said as he got his tonfas ready. Kaylee reacted by covering her chest as she cried out, "You can't do that, you carnivore wanna-be! I'm only wearing a sports bra under! And would you actually hit a girl!?"

Tsuna could only stare at Kaylee in shock by that fact that not only she called Hibari a carnivore wanna-be, but she was only wearing a bra under her sweater. Lowering his tonfas as he glared at her, our Disciplinary Committee Leader then said, "Next time I see you with that sweater, I'll bite you to death herbivore." With that said, he then began to walk away.

Making sure that he was out of ear shot, Kaylee asked Tsuna, "Do you know that carnivore wanna-be? And what's with 'I'll bite you to death' thing." Scratching his cheek, he said, "Um that was Hibari Kyoya. He's Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee Leader. Also… was what you said true? That y-you are only wearing a sports b-b-bra under."

Tsuna was completely flustered as he asked his last question. "Mmm, yeah that was true. Though I can't believe someone like him is a Disciplinary Committee Leader. Any ways, we better hurry," the brunette girl as she began to slowly jog towards the middle school. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh as he followed after her.

* * *

Middle School~

Once they reached the middle school, Tsuna and Kaylee immediately went to the baseball field to see Gokudera and Yamamoto already there. When Kaylee saw Gokudera, she burst out laughing. Turning to look at Gokudera, Tsuna could only gap at his now left purple eye.

Gokudera could only glare at Kaylee as he was cursing her under his breathe. Yamamoto began to warm up by stretching out his legs in order to prepare for the training program. "Reborn's late," Tsuna said as he watched Yamamoto. "Let's start without him," baseball nut suggested as he switched to his other leg.

"I'm doing this too," Gokudera said as he began to copy Yamamoto. "Don't overexert yourself." Turning to look at Yamamoto, Kaylee said, "Bakadera can overexert himself as much as he wants." Gokudera had a pissed off look as he decided to ignore her comment. "I'm Juudaime's right-hand man."

"Yeah, the right-hand man that got his ass kicked by a girl," Kaylee said quite smugly. Sorry to keep you waiting." The brunettes turned to their right to see Reborn wearing a new costume. Tsuna and Kaylee spoke at the same time, "Do you realize how you're dressed?" "So kawaī!"

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun," said an annoying girl wearing a pink outfit. "Kyoko-chan! Why?" said a surprised Tsuna. Kyoko then replied, "Reborn-kun told me you'd be doing something fun."

Tsuna walked towards reborn and bent down to his level as he said, "Don't drag Kyoko-chan into this!" "There's no classes today because it's the anniversary of the school's opening. It wouldn't be very exciting without at least one audience member," our little mafioso replied.

"But what if something happens…" asked a worried Tsuna. Giving the smartest answer in the world, Reborn said, "When that happens, you protect her." Kyoko then walked up to Kaylee. "You must be Tsuna-kun's relative. Reborn told me about you and how your parents sent you here. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you Sasagawa-san. My name is Kaneshiro Kaylee, though you probably already know that," Kaylee said with a sheepish grin. "Hai. You can call me Kyoko-chan if you like." "Ah, thanks! That would be a lot easier than saying your last name. Since I can call you Kyoko-chan, you can call me Kaylee-chan, or Lee-chan for short."

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in relief. 'I'm so glad that the both of them are getting along.' "Can the three of you come over here," Reborn said to the three brunettes. Doing as he said they walked over to where Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamatomo were.

Tsuna and the two girls stood off by the side as Reborn began to give instructions. "Let's start with Yamamoto." Objecting really quickly, Octopus head said, "Reborn-san! Start with me!" "Being in a hurry won't make you any stronger," the baby said wisely.

"Yamamoto, throw this," he said as he gave him a mini baseball. Laughing a bit, Takeshi said, "This is a cute little ball." Pointing to the wall that had an 'X' mark on it, the fedora wearing baby said, "Aim for that wall."

"Okay." Yamamoto then began to walk a bit from it. "Was that "something fun" baseball training?" Kyoko questioned Tsuna. "I hope so," he said. Kaylee turned to look at Kyoko as she thought, 'She seems pretty dense. Knowing Reborn that might not be an ordinary baseball.'

As Yamamoto got into his stance he then said out loud, "Here I go!" He then threw the ball at a high speed, which caused the baseball to suddenly get spikes. Once it hit the wall it exploded causing a hole to appear where the 'X' was at.

"What's up with that?!" Tsuna cried out. While Kyoko looked in awe at the hole, Kaylee had a terrified look. 'Damn it! I knew that wasn't any ordinary ball!' Tsuna ran to Reborn as Kaylee decided to follow him, he said "Hey! What did you have him throw?"

Holding out the ball that looked like the one. Yamamoto just threw, he said, "I ordered these from the Vongola development division. Bullet-balls that easily break through stone, Micro-hammers." "Do you plan on giving Yamamoto weapons?" Tsuna questioned.

"I can't really see Yamamoto holding a weapon since he seems like such a nice guy," Kaylee voiced out. "I agree with Kaylee-nee. Don't drag Yamamoto into your weird little world!" Walking up to them Yamamoto said, "Hey, Tsuna and Kaneshiro! Don't worry"

He bent down a little and whispered into Tsuna's ear, "Look closely at that wall; it's just Styrofoam. He's just trying to build my confidence." Both Tsuna and Yamamoto where looking at the wall as Kaylee starred at them wondering what they had just said.

"That's not it," Tsuna said with a worried look. "It's cute of him. It's a game, it's a game. Let's do the next one trainer!" Tsuna walked to the hole as he picked up a "Styrofoam" concrete. 'You're mistaken Yamamoto. This is concrete,' Tsuna thought with a WTF look.

"To use a weapon properly, one needs exceptional reflexes and the ability to follow moving objects with their eyes," Reborn said as Lambo went "ninja mode" behind him. "Yeah. They say a good batter can see any kind of ball at a standstill," Takeshi said with his hands in his pockets.

"You're a quick learner," complemented Reborn. Hayato 'chh' as he said, "You should just let Yamamoto throw some of the rocks lying around there." 'He doesn't need a weapon to begin with,' Tsuna thought to himself.

Reborn then whistled quite loudly. Takeshi looked up at the sky just in time to doge a spiked ball that exploded. Once the smoke disappeared, a tank was now coming at them. "W-what is that?!" shouted Tsuna.

Replying in a calm voice, Reborn said, "A pitching machine." Hearing this Kaylee shouted at him, "Are you crazy! That's a tank that can shoot out baseball bombs!" Once the tank stopped, the entrance to it opened to reveal Bianchi wearing her orange goggles.

"B-Bianchi!" "Thank you for doing this Bianchi," Reborn said. "Anything for you Reborn," she said before going back into the tank. "You need to avoid the balls from the pitching machine." "Sounds like fun. I'm counting on you," Takeshi said clearly not knowing he could die from this.

Reborn turned to look at Kaylee as he said, "You will be joining Yamamoto in this training." She stared at him for a few seconds before processing what he said. "WHAAAT!?" "This is to build up your stamina. Your mother told me that when you were young, you had a large amount of stamina, but all that stamina dropped after you stopped doing ballet."

"S-so that's why you called me Twinkletoes. My mom told you," she cried anime style. Yamamoto looked at Kaylee as he said with a carefree smile, "Let's do our best!" The tank then began to move as Yamamoto began to run as Kaylee followed him.

As the two of them ran, Bianchi spoke to herself, "This is my chance to get rid of one brat to free my Reborn." She was then shooting that spiked balls, mostly aiming for Kaylee. A shiver ran down Kaylee's spine as she felt something foreboding.

They continued to doge, but it was noticeable that Kaylee was slowing down. "It's like playing war!" Yamamoto said to Kaylee. 'I'm beginning to think this is war,' she thought as she continued to run.

"Yamamoto looks so happy," Tsuna said before turning to look at Kaylee. "Are you sure it's alright for her to run? Kaylee-ne looks pretty tired." "A man who can enjoy combat will become strong. As for Kaylee, that depends on her."

"What if it hits one of them?" asked a worried Tsuna. "Then that's it for them," Reborn said not caring. "Ehh?" "GWHAHAHA! Lambo-san has appeared! I'm going to have fun too!" Both Takashi and Kaylee ran past by him dodging and incoming ball which, sadly, got Lambo.

"Watch out for stray shots," Reborn said a little too late. "Too late…" Tsuna said. "Let's go Gokudera." "Now it's my turn! Yeah!" Gokudera said a little bit too pumped.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later~

The shootings were still continuing as the duo were still running for their lives, at least in Kaylee's case. "This game is fun! Right Kaneshiro!" A little ways behind him, Kaylee replied in a sluggish voice, "Yeaaaah. Fuuun." 'My legs are burning as hell. Not only that my sides hurt so badly and I'm sweating. If only I can take my sweater off,' Kaylee thought to herself.

Suddenly her legs gave out on her from the fact that she hasn't exercised them in a while. Kaylee cried out in shock when she began to fall. Thinking that she might get up quickly, Bianchi fired a ball at her. Seeing it coming at her, fear gripped at her heart at the fact that she couldn't move her legs.

Right when the ball was 5 feet away from her, Yamamoto suddenly pulled her away from where she was just at. "Hey, you alright Kaneshiro?" Yamamoto asked her. Kaylee's eyes got teary as she said, "Y-yeah. Thanks to you, I'm fine."

Smiling, he then yelled out for Bianchi to hear, "Can you hold up for a second?" Hearing this, Bianchi stopped the tank. Turning to look at Kaylee, he said, "Get on my back." She had a puzzled look as she said, "What?"

"You can't run anymore right? I can just carry you while I'm running," Takeshi said as he crouched down. Looking a bit worried she replied, "Are you sure? I might be heavy." "It's fine. Plus, with the extra weight, I can become a bit faster after this."

'So I'm just extra weight huh,' Kaylee thought as she sweat dropped. "Okay, thanks for the piggy-back ride," she said as she slowly got on Yamamoto's back, careful trying to not strain her legs any more. Once she was on his back, Yamamoto stood up and grabbed her legs in order to not drop her. "Hold on tight."

Once he said that, she gripped his shoulders tightly as he then began to run to signal that he was now ready to continue the training. "I'm not too heavy right?" "Mm, you're not that heavy," Takeshi replied with a smile. A depressed look came to her face as she thought, 'You're still saying that I'm heavy.'

* * *

Time skip~

Since Yamatomo was able to see all the incoming balls, Bianchi decided that they should stop for the day. Opening the lid from the tank, Bianchi shouted at Yamamoto, who still had Kaylee on his back, saying, "We're done for today. You are pretty good Yamamoto."

He smiled happy that he was able to finish the training. Bianchi then looked at Kaylee as she said, "You on the other hand failed." A depressing background appeared behind Kaylee as she said, "I think I know that. No need to make me feel worse."

Deciding that she might be able to walk she said, "Ne, Yamamoto, can you put me down please? I think I can walk now." Turning his head to look back at her he said, "You sure? I can still carry you if you want."

"No thanks, I'm fine. I think." Takeshi then slightly crouched so that she can get off easily. Once she was off, she bowed slightly as she said, "Thanks again for carrying me." "No problem Kaneshiro," Takeshi said with a grin on his face.

It was then that they heard Tsuna screaming. Yamamoto and Bianchi briskly walked towards the building that Tsuna and the rest were in while Kaylee was walking slowly. Opening the window, Yamamoto said, "What are you guys doing? We heard your screaming from outside."

"Yamamoto! What a relief." Tsuna sighed. Apparently Gokudera took what Tsuna said the wrong way. Noticing that Kaylee wasn't behind Yamamoto or next to him he said, "Where's Kaylee-ne?" Yamamoto was about to reply when Bianchi spoke, "He's able to dodge all the balls now. Even with a heavy burden such as that girl."

"It was pretty tough since I was carrying Kaneshiro on my back," Yamamoto said with his signature smile. Said girl then cried out, "I heard that you idiots!" "Just what I'd expect from Yamamoto. Though, why were you carrying Kaylee-nee?"

"Its cause the girl's weak legs collapsed on her. So Yamamoto had to give her a piggy-back ride for the remaining of the training." Suddenly Gokudera stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Gokudera-kun?" asked a confused Tsuna.

"Let him be." Seconds past after Gokudera left when Reborn addressed Yamamoto, "I've another lesson for you Yamamoto."

* * *

To the field~

"I'll give you this bat." Reborn then lifted up a bat that any normal baby would have not been able to carry. Off to the side, Tsuna and Kyoko were standing, while Kaylee was sitting on a chair while drinking from a water bottle.

Yamamoto grabbed the bat as Reborn continued, "Hit all the micro-hammers away with this." The baseball nut looked at the tank as he prepared himself for the oncoming spiked balls. The "pitching machine" shot out a ball to which he missed.

"One more," said a slight frustrated Yamatomo. "Still a little slow." Watching Yamamoto trying to hit the ball, Tsuna said, "Does he realize that it's impossible?" "Listen hear otōto, nothing is impossible when you set your mind to it," Kaylee replied as she held her water bottle.

Looking at her he said, "I-I guess." Somehow, Yamamoto managed to hit the ball, though he hit it to his left. Kyoko then screamed as it was heading towards her as Yamatomo shouted, "Hey! Run!" Doing as he said, she tried running but managed to trip.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna then began to run towards her, but he too, managed to trip. 'No! I can't make it!' Kaylee began to panic seeing as she could not do anything to help Tsuna and Kyoko. "Run with you dying will." Reborn said as Leon morphed into a pistol. He then shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet.

Tsuna's clothes then began to rip, leaving only his boxer which were now sky blue. Doing summersaults in the air, he cried out, "REBORN! I will protect Kyoko with my Dying Will!" Jumping up high in the air, Tsuna catched the ball.

To say in the least, Kaylee was shocked at what she just saw. Upon landing he yelled out, "Yamamoto! Hit this with your Dying Will!" Yamamoto was awe struck. "Tsuna…" Being filled with determination he said, "I'll do it!" Tsuna pitched it in a perfect form as our little baby said, "Yamamoto, it's going at 300 kilometers an hour!"

"I'll definitely hit it!" He 'hit' the ball only to have it sliced by the now transformed baseball. "A katana?" The trio walked towards him as Tsuna asked, "Yamamoto, what's with that katana?" "I don't really know either."

"When the head speed of the bat surpasses 300km an hour, it transforms into a katana. I'll call it Yamamoto's bat." A wavy blue background appeared as Tsuna said sarcastically, "What an amazing name…"

Laughing like a cute dense idiot, he said, "I don't get it, but this is great!" "Are you sure Yamamoto?" "Yeah, I like it." "Training complete." The fedora wearing baby said. Standing up from her chair, the brunette girl trudged towards the four.

"Otōto! What was that flame thingie on your head? And why are you only in your boxers?" Having a sheepish look on his face, Tsuna said, "Well…"

"That was the Dying Will Bullet. A person that is shot in the head by it will be resurrected with dying will. The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying. Would you like to give it a try Kaylee?" Reborn said as he got Leon ready.

"N-no thanks." Looking at Tsuna in his current state she then said, "Not when I might end up being naked. Sooo, no thanks. Anyways, I need to home to get money from Mama since I offered to go to the grocery store to buy some stuff for dinner. See ya." She then walked off, careful not strain her legs any further.

* * *

Grocery Store~

"Mm let see." Looking at the list of the things Nana wanted, Kaylee couldn't help but regret not learning all the vegetable name in Japanese. **'Though, it seemed so unimportant at the time.' **Her basket consisted cooking oil, soy sauce, a couple of ramen, and pads so that she can be ready when her menstrual cycle comes.

She stood in a large aisle that had candy and some other things. The brunette heard footstep behind but did not pay any mind to it as she was busy trying to figure out which vegetable was which. It was then that she heard, "Excuse me mister, can you pass me the dagashi and dried yakisoba?" A tick mark appeared at being referred to as 'mister,' what girl wouldn't be mad?

Turning to look at the culprit, she sees a tall guy who looks the same age as her with purple hair and eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and plain jeans and, surprisingly, a dark trench coat. **'He's kinda cute. Though what kind of person wears a trench coat?'**

Clearing her throat she then said, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm a girl." The teen's eyes blinked a few times. "You're a girl? Oh..." Kaylee gapped at him. "What do you mean 'Oh'!?" Smiling, he said, "Well you look like a guy from behind since you have short hair and you're also wearing a jumper."

Sighing while holding the bridge of her nose, Kaylee then said, "I guess you're right." They were silent for a few seconds before the purple haired boy asked, "Can you still pass me the dagashi and yakisoba?" "Yeah sure." She then got the items he asked for and gave them to him.

After she handed the items to him, she went back to glaring at the list, thinking that he might leave. "I can help you look for this stuff," he points to the list before grabbing it. "That's a lot of greens." Kaylee was silent for a few seconds as she then smiled before saying, "Well, that would be great! I appreciate it."

"By the way, my name is Lucifer Demiurgos. Well since we're in Japan it would be Demiurgos Lucifer," the now named teen said as he led her towards the area where the vegetable was at. **'What a weird name. Isn't Lucifer another name for Satan?' **Kaylee thought as she wearily looked at him.

"Mm, my name is Kaneshiro Kaylee." He stopped as he looked down at her. "Isn't Kaylee and English name?" Giving him a questioning look, she said quite slowly, "Yeeaaah." Lucifer then had a grin on his face. "I learned how to speak English through various marathons of Naruto, Bleach, Sailor Moon, and Yu Yu Hakusho."

Kaylee then gave him a 'WTF' look as they continued towards their destination. Once they arrived, Lucifer then began to get the vegetables that were on the list for Kaylee. After he got the last item on the list he gave the basket to Kaylee.

"All done." Smiling at him, Kaylee said gratefully, "Thank you so much Lucifer-san! I think I would have been in the store for a lot longer if you hadn't helped me." "It's no problem~ Any ways off to the cashier."

After they bought their things, they soon went in front of the store to say their farewells. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lucifer-san." Scratching the back of his head, he said, "You make it sound like this is the last time we will see each other."

Blinking her eyes, the brunette's smart response was, "Eh?" "I'm sure I'll see you around. Most likely in the grocery store trying to find veggies." Lucifer was grinning as both hands were behind his head as his bag hung from his wrist.

Kaylee couldn't help but sweat drop. "You make it sound like it's going to happen often." "Who knows? Well see you around Kaylee-chan." He then walked away in the opposite direction that Kaylee was going. She then set off towards the Sawada household as she thought, **'What a weird guy. Though he seems pretty nice even though his name is another form of Satan.'**

* * *

At the Sawada household~

"What? Talking about Gokudera-kun again?" Looking at his plate of rice quite glumly, he said, "Gokudera-kin's face when he was eating was scarier than usual." Mama Nana giggled saying, "You always talk about Gokudera-kun being scary."

"But he really is scary." "I don't see how that he can be scary when he is just a jerk." Kaylee shoved a spoonful of rice in her mouth as she replayed what happened earlier that day in her mind.

Holding his cup of tea, Reborn said, "The training program was a success." He then sipped it. "But, as Bianchi said earlier, you failed Kaylee. I'll have to train you lot harder from now on." Said girl then began to choke on the rice she was eating.

"I have already planned out your training regimen." There was a glim in Reborn's eyes that made Kaylee fear for her life. "I-I don't want to die yet!"

* * *

(A/N: So... As you can see one of Kaylee's future guardian was mentioned while we met one~ I hope I was able to get your characters right Kappa Taicho and Aldrizzt. Any ways~ Lets have Haru ask me, the author questions :D You lovely readers can ask questions as well if you like ^w^ They well be answered in the next chappy. ***Edit again: Hope I got Hibari right TwT*****  
**

Let's begin.

Haru: Haru is very happy to be here Jasmine-san!

Me: Riko-sama

Haru: Ehh?

Me: Call me Riko-sama. Since Riko means Jasmine, and~ I feel superior : D *sniffs*

Haru: O-okay. Haru would like to know when it's Riko-sama's birthday is.

Me: ...

Haru: ...

Me: It's somewhere in June, that's all I'm going to say. Goodbye for now~ *runs out of the room*

Haru: Wait! Riko-sama! *looks at audience* Please drop a review!


End file.
